


Stockholm

by GrayRose



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: AU, Alpha - Freeform, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Animalistic, Aphrodisiacs, Bad Fic Idea, Belly Kink, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Claiming Bites, Come Inflation, Enemas, Experimentation, Human Experimentation, Induced Rutt, Inflation, M/M, Marking, Mating, Mating Bites, Medical Experimentation, Submission, Submissive, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 44
Words: 36,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayRose/pseuds/GrayRose
Summary: It wasn't how Hojoexpectedthis to go, after he got permission. Still, he could make it work.Usual disclaimer applies:I own nothing but the new plot, my writing style, and the occasional drawing.





	1. Chapter 1

**FOREWARNING:** See archive rating and warnings before you continue. This is  **much darker** than my usual writing.

I’ve read a lot of fanfiction. A _lot_ of it, and not the innocent kind either. But I’m not a… physically experienced person. So I looked up a Yes/No/Maybe BDSM/Kink list.

And oh. My god. I never realised how many kinks I have from reading fanfic. This whole thing started from an obscenely long list of things I’d be interested in or willing to try, and only includes the _bare minimum_ of that list. 

 **Usual disclaimer applies:** I own nothing but the new plot, my writing style, and the occasional drawing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **FYI:** I write _Rindan_ Hojo as good, and _Aleczandar_ Hojo if he's evil. This fic he's definitely Aleczandar.

**oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo**

_ Mate. _

 

This was undoubtedly Hojo’s fault. It had to be.

 

_ Find... Mate. _

 

He nearly shuddered as the urge wracked his body once more. This was not good. He’d let the feeling stew for a few hours to see if it would pass but clearly that wasn’t happening. 

        “Zackary,” he interrupted the younger First as he chattered in the background of the General’s office. When the other didn’t stop, he tried again. “Zackary.”

        “Oh come on, you  _ know _ I hate it when you-” Zack paused mid sentence to get a better look. “Oh shit. You had a lab session last night didn’t you?”

        Sephiroth nodded in response. “Something is not right, I need to- I need…”

        “You need to go home, get to your apartment. I’ll find Gen and Angeal,” Zack took off down the hallway.

        “That’s not... what I need…” Sephiroth mumbled before yet another compulsion hit, this one taking with it his awareness.


	3. Chapter 3

        He knew this place. This place was his domain, he was strongest here. He couldn’t remember when the pack formed, but he knew no one had the strength to overcome him. It made sense then, that he should have the best mate. He didn’t know who it was though, so he had to go look. His instincts said it was time, he wanted to, no,  _ needed _ to rutt. The intensity was only increasing as minutes went by, but he paced himself. No hasty choices. He wanted the  _ best _ mate. 

        Passing a room with lots of equipment in it, he surveyed the others in it. Too big, he didn’t want someone so big. That one wasn’t bad but so… plain. Mate would have to be attractive. He looked for symmetry. For unusual features. He wanted a strong mate, but one that still needed his protection. Smaller then, he decided as he stepped away from the entrance. Somehow, he knew what direction to go in for smaller choices. Younger. Yes, younger mate would live longer, bear more offspring. In his head he began to compile a short list of requirements. Small, young, strong, attractive. He was alpha here, he could have anyone he chose.

        The next area was closer. These were all younger. Less experienced. He added that to his list. Not used, he wanted a fresh one. He nearly preened with the attention he found on him in this area. All the young ones ogled him and they  _ knew _ he was top alpha. But those ones… were not what he wanted. They understood what he was looking for, they had the gleam in their eye. He wanted one who didn’t know yet, one who had never experienced. Or at least wasn’t already begging for it. Mate would beg for it afterwards of course, but for the first time… Not here. There weren’t any suitable mates here. Moving on, he made it to smaller areas. Spaces with more bedding, soft stuff. Nesting material. The back of his mind supplied these were the Cadet Dormitories and he shouldn’t be here, shouldn’t be near  _ anyone _ , that he was too dangerous in this state and of course that this was all Hojo’s fault, but he didn’t understand. He was looking for a mate, he was alpha, he could go anywhere. 

        A colder room, where some of the smaller ones cleaned themselves and others took liberties with each other. He was uncertain how long he’d been the pack leader, if others had already found mates when he had not. Some of them weren’t bad to look at. Strong muscles. Good legs. The faces weren’t too pleasant though. A high pitched ringing sound came from his coverings, and he startled. Pulling out the offending… thing, he threw it at wall. It shattered, but the ringing stopped and he returned to perusing the options. Many of the others left after he threw it, their eyes wide. Good, they understood they weren’t what he looked for.

        He’d nearly turned to leave when he spotted the movement, one he had missed. This one was talking, coming from around a short wall. The wall the ringing thing had hit. His first thought was this one was too small, but he began to reconsider as the look of shock appeared on the other’s face. This one looked good. Attractive features, symmetrical. Very small but decent muscles. Definitely young. The blond was frozen still in his presence. He knew it was hard to hold up under sometimes, being the pack leader. And with a pack as big as this one apparently was, he had to be extremely strong so it was understandable. The nervousness though… that seemed appropriate. This one was likely innocent, inexperienced. Clean. He stepped forward, and the other searched his eyes for something. Mate, because he’d decided this was the one, shyly took a few steps back. Mate said something, but he didn’t understand. 

        He let out a hum of approval, expecting Mate to come towards him but he didn’t. 

        With a sigh, he captured Mate in his arms. He was content to ignore the noises Mate made, but the struggling would become tiresome on the way, so he knocked Mate out and slung the other over his shoulder. He could repair the relationship afterwards, right now his rutt was fast approaching and he had to get back to his home. 


	4. Chapter 4

        Cloud had been showering after drills when it happened. He wasn’t sure what the commotion was, but when someone threw something at the divider to the shower stall he was in, he sighed and turned the water off, slipping boxers on and ignoring the water still on him. Asher’s group had been confronting him all week about getting  _ special treatment _ from Zack, and he’d expected something like this.

        He did  _ not _ expect to round the wall and find the General staring at him as everyone else quickly shuffled out. Looking down, the remains of a PHS were scattered beneath the wall.

        “General, sir?” he straightened and saluted, searching the man’s eyes. There was no response, and the longer he looked the more he felt something wasn’t quite right. The other cadets must have noticed as well and not bothered to tell the runt of their group. Big surprise.

        When what sounded an awful lot like a growl sounded from the General, he took a step back. As much as he’d wanted to meet Sephiroth, this wasn’t how he imagined it. Soaking wet wearing nothing but boxers in the cadet showers with the General appraising his body. He feared for a moment the man would tell him he wouldn’t make it into SOLDIER, that he was too short and small, that he should leave now, but the next instant made it clear the General wasn’t thinking clearly at this point. He found himself suddenly wrapped in long, constrictive arms and immediately began to struggle. Cloud wasn’t sure what was going on but things like this never ended well and something was  _ clearly _ wrong. Wishing Zack was here was the last thing he thought before the blow to his head put him out.


	5. Chapter 5

        Deep in the Tower basement, Hojo blinked again and sighed. He ought to have thought this was a possibility, but he’d really hoped to be able to choose whose genetics got mixed into the offspring. He supposed, looking through security cameras at the lithe blond draped over the General’s shoulder, this would have to do. Overriding the locks on the General’s apartment so no one would interfere, he locked his own door shut and turned to bring up the boy’s file.

        This whole situation had come about because, as of last night, the President had greenlit phase two of SOLDIER, tackling the problems with reproduction caused by the mako. SOLDIER semen generally had enough mako in it to kill both the egg and occasionally the host of any penetrated individual. Much to his annoyance, test-tube experiments had yielded no stable results. Now, the company had to resort to… other means, seeing as their primary test-subject wasn’t agreeable to the project. If they could successfully breed the General, the rest of the SOLDIERs would be an infinitely simpler project. However, at the first introduction of a potential mate and discussion of the topic, the General had stormed out of the labs and refused to return for a month. The second attempt involved hefty aphrodisiac doses and a mutated experiment. That process had worked, until the aphrodisiac wore off and the General killed both host creature and the unborn. 

        At this point, the only option had been to induce a mating state and encourage Sephiroth to choose his own mate. The chemical cocktail worked wonderfully and left no memory behind. He’d decided not to watch as he could always review the video footage. The only issues were, of course, that Sephiroth’s mako levels would kill any female he slept with, and that Sephiroth had not brought a female back at all. He would have to modify the boy after their first coupling, if this didn’t kill him. Judging by the noises coming from the observation cameras, it was entirely possible the blond wouldn’t make it through this. However, Sephiroth had only left the labs and taken only a matter of minutes to choose a mate, which led him to believe the General already harbored feelings for the runt, or at least knew of his existence. Perhaps he’d seen the boy in passing. Nevertheless, Hojo would do his best to ensure the man’s first choice stayed alive long enough for conception and potentially reintroduction. It was one thing for the General to kill a mutated monster and halfbreed offspring, but another entirely to kill someone he actually cared for. If he could only enhance that bond before the other meddlesome Firsts figured it out….

        Focusing now on the personnel file, he narrowed it to cadets based on the uniform. He hadn’t been able to see the face since in his instinctual state Sephiroth had kept the boy too tightly against him for that, but it didn’t take long to find that hair. Not many people had such a bright colour anymore, and it reminded him of that infuriating woman in Nibelheim- and that would explain it, he thought as he stared at the file. Cloud Strife, age 13 but turning 14 in a month. Accepted into the cadet program early based on hometown location, as Nibelheimers tend to have a natural increase in mako tolerance because of the unusual design of the first reactor. Due to age restrictions, not allowed to apply for SOLDIER until age 16. Meaning he had two years to tweak and meddle without anyone the wiser. 

 

Perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

        Cloud could hardly breath, that’s what woke him up. For a brief, peacefully calm moment he didn’t remember what had happened, only knew that he was blissfully warm. That warmth only served to remind him though, as the cadet bunks had no blankets this warm, no beds this soft, and he  _ was _ in fact on a bed. The General’s bed. Sephiroth.

        Jolting upright, he looked around for some clue as to what was going on. He’d  _ felt _ the intensity of the First’s stare earlier and didn’t want to believe the first impression that’d come to him, but it was more than likely. Ignoring that for now, he focused on the fact that in all the times he’d seen Sephiroth from a distance or been briefly introduced in passing with Zack at his side, the General had not acted like he did in the showers. Something was so very, clearly wrong.

        Before he even made it to the edge of the large bed, seemingly bigger than a king sized mattress, a door to the side swung open and the man himself walked in completely bare with an expression that said he was  _ oh so pleased _ with himself. With his choice. Why on Gaia he grabbed  _ Cloud, _ out of all the cadets in that shower room, he could hazard a guess but in the next moments, in the next minutes, in however long what happened next lasted, Cloud lost all care for stupid questions like that. He lost all care for so many things, and lost every ounce of respect and admiration he’d ever held for the silver hair above him and the man it belonged to. By the end of the encounter, he couldn’t even hear his own screams. He didn’t  _ want _ to hear or see anything until he was safe in Zack’s hug once more, or home with his mother holding him as he woke from this horrid nightmare. Deep within his mind though, he knew. Cloud knew this was real and let himself go to the desolation that tempted his mind.

 


	7. Chapter 7

        He’d only left the room for a few moments, to ensure the den was tightly locked up. They wouldn’t want any intrusions. Stripping on his way back to the nest he could already hear Mate’s change in breathing patterns, hear movement from the sheets. Mate’s breathing was becoming erratic, not quite panting yet but clearly excited. Upon entering the room the locked eyes and his insides near melted at the pair of sapphire gems reflecting back at him. Oh yes, he’d chosen well. His member had long since risen but his nether regions tightened in anticipation. With swift movements he soon held Mate tightly in his arms once more, already flipped over and ready, yanking the lower coverings to the smaller’s knees and exposing the soft, delightfully pale round ass. He knew from experience, though he couldn’t remember any details, that this position let him deeper than any other. With Mate’s rear held to his groin, the blond face down with his chest pressed into the nest, his own legs knelt between the smaller’s, spreading them apart. He couldn’t care less where Mate’s arms were, he had no use for them. They flailed pointlessly and tried to push the slighter form up, possibly to relieve the steep curve in his spine as Sephiroth leaned forward more, crushing the lower part of Mate’s back to the blond’s vertical thighs. 

        Without hesitation he gripped the tiny waist beneath him hard enough to bruise and leaned back, holding the figure still while he lined up, and took the plunge deep into the soft, warm, velvety depths where he nearly couldn't believe the exquisite heat and tightness of his chosen. Mate had become  _ loudly _ vocal at the penetration, and that only served as encouragement to begin. His rut brought him to the peak of euphoria, thrusting at a pace no other alpha in his pack could reach and gods was Mate’s passage narrow, seemingly clasping all around him each time he pulled out to the head. This was bliss, he knew, and also came to the decision as pleasure wracked through him, that unlike other alphas he would  _ never _ take another mate. This one was  _ his, _ and would be for the rest of their lives.

        His grunts became deeper, longer, turning into strained moans as Mate wailed below him, the suction at their joining creating additional noise. Loud, repetitive squelching as the initiation of their bonding brought forth scarlet lubricant. The pressure increased ten-fold as Mate sealed so tightly around him and with blinding ecstasy in his mind he let forth into his love, seed spilling endlessly for what felt so very long as he continued. Though his thrusting slowed gradually until he was only sensually impaling the small form at an even rate, he sustained milking out thick ropes of his sperm into the petite creature below him until at last his stores depleted. 

        As his breathing evened out, he felt Mate still tensed around him, softer keening emanating from the precious lips he had seen earlier. Indication of discontent that he could only agree with, as they were nowhere near consummated. His softened member began to regain its former stiffness as the heat from his rut filled it once more, and he wrenched himself out to flip Mate over, clothes tearing as legs were thrown to either side of his waist. The feeble attempt spindly arms made to slow him as he re-entered the dark, red crevice failed miserably, and he released his grip from Mate’s waist to clasp each hand in his, spreading them out to the sides with their shared grip. As his engine spurred onwards once more he claimed, for the first time, the lips of his chosen, though they were slackened by the effort and energy being spent below. He did not mind at all, nor did he notice the ceaseless flood of tears surrounding Mate’s eyes and flowing down to either side of dampened blond spikes.

        His rutting continued for many hours, with as many releases until there was a slight but evident bulge in Mate’s abdomen from their pleasant breeding session. He desired to see an even larger bulge in future, swelling and expanding as he pumped in and out. Eventually the bulge would take, staying in place and growing with his offspring. As an alpha, and leader of the pack, it was his duty to sew the seeds and Mate’s duty to carry them to term. So exhausted was he now though, that he did not bother to remove himself as they finished, choosing instead to remain softened with the impeccable heat of Mate’s rear abyss. Better to plug his seed inside, he figured, before every so slowly drifting off, his love held severely tight against him to prevent cold air from separating them.

 


	8. Chapter 8

        Angeal and Genesis had made all haste to find Sephiroth, Zack careening around corners in front of them. They hadn’t paused for explanations when the Pup came crashing into Angeal’s office yelling about Seph and a lab session last night. They didn’t need to at this point. Sephiroth and the labs were never a good mixture and when something went wrong, it went  _ horribly _ wrong. Otherwise the General wouldn’t even let on he’d been affected by something they’d done down there.

        What they did not expect to find however, were the elevators barred from opening on his floor. Even more so the hazard lock engaged blocking them on the staircase as the tried that alternate route up. They had only seen it engaged twice before, and nether time was spoken of. The hazard lock, as they’d been told once before, was a security protocol for the protection of  _ everyone, _ in the case Sephiroth should lose himself. It was a well kept secret that, while mostly stable, Sephiroth’s mental state had the capacity to fail inconceivably. In such a case, if he could be isolated to his private floor, there were reinforced walls and floors that emerged to lock him in, much like a biohazard button in chemical laboratories. It was the number one reason Angeal and Genesis’ apartments were on the floor below and not on the same as the General’s. 

        Zack, having been there the second time they’d witnessed this with Angeal filling him in on the protocols, was pacing rapidly and pulling out small tufts of his hair in frustration. He reverted to squats not a moment later.

        “This is bad, Ange, this is so,  _ so _ bad-”

        “We get that, Puppy,” Genesis snapped, only to be interrupted.

        “You don’t  _ understand _ Gen, you didn’t  _ see _ him! He looked like he wanted to- to… I don’t know what okay! I’ve  _ never _ seen him that bad-” they all froze as a sound came through the typically SOLDIER-proof floor above them.

 

It was a scream.


	9. Chapter 9

        Tseng took no pride in trying to dissuade the three Firsts from breaking through the hazard walls. He had no doubt they could, if they put their minds to it. It was reinforced as much as possible, but it would only hold the General if his mental state wasn’t straight. The hope was that it would take too long and he would lose interest, given they left him an entire floor to move around in. It wasn’t too confining. But it was in place for the protection of both the silver First himself  _ and, _ more importantly,  _ everyone else on Gaia. _ For the amount of power inside Sephiroth, he could never be allowed to rampage without the control of at least his own mind.

        So when the three refused to step away from the hazard walls and leave the area, he took no pride in utilising the heavy SOLDIER tranquilizers provided to only the Turks for emergency situations. They’d each wake up in their own apartment with a Turk outside the door, ready to explain what had happened. If they knew. Because at this point, Tseng had no idea what Hojo had done and that…. That was potentially more dangerous than Sephiroth himself.

        His orders were clear however, to empty the and barricade all entry points, and open the path for the elevator from Sephiroth’s floor to the second most basement level where Hojo’s restraint lab resided. That lab and the floor beneath it were used  _ only _ when Hojo had done something he didn’t intend to, when he needed to isolate Sephiroth in the attempt to reverse or settle whatever he’d changed. He was the only one with access to it, as not even the President dared enter. If it was in use, it meant Sephiroth, Midgar’s Hero, the Demon of Wutai, General of SOLDIER and SHINRA’s Army, was unstable.


	10. Chapter 10

The Turks took much longer than anticipated to clear the way, and it made Hojo antsy. He wanted to bring the pair down quickly to reduce the blond’s exposure to the gas he used to knock Sephiroth out, but he couldn’t risk anyone, even the Turks, seeing the second body. However, the gas was potentially lethal to everyone else, but the only thing strong enough to knock the General out for a few hours. He used its liquid form during operations and as tranquilisers specific to Sephiroth.

Now that Tseng had notified him of clear passage, he took the elevators to the proper floor and had the pair of lab assistants with him pry the doors open to reveal the hazard lock door. It was one of the most secure doors in the building, aside from the one to his basement labs. Both required a fingerprints, a retinal scan, and a voice recognition phase. The latter required an additional physical key that only Hojo had. There were no copies of it.

Waiting patiently as the system identified him, he hummed to himself as the doors slid open with a hydraulic hiss. Motioning the pair of assistants to follow behind, he made directly for the bedroom. He had, of course, reviewed the video footage before coming up, to observe the behaviour of his greatest work, but it didn’t prepare him for the sheer stench of  _ sex _ as he opened the door. The gas, having been introduced via the isolated venting system to Sephiroth’s floor, had long since dissipated, leaving them only two hours at mot before the man woke up. The boy, he would have to monitor carefully for side effects.

        For now however, he moved to roll Sephiroth away from his new specimen only to find that, as it wasn’t visible on the videos, Sephiroth was in fact still  _ inside _ the boy. He wondered if was an urge left behind from the breeding instinct, to hold sperm inside. Quite possible. For now however, it served no purpose as the boy wasn’t prepared to carry anything inside. He would fix that slowly, and it would be  _ very  _ slow, he winced as the pair were separated, considering he’d have to heal Strife first, and he didn’t want to damage the blond permanently or visibly. He frowned at the amount of damage Sephiroth had done to the boy’s anus and rectum. With the General’s length he wouldn’t be surprised if the colon had taken a brutal bruising as well, and there was no telling what having that amount of semen in the lower intestines would do. He’d have to remember to prepare Strife thoroughly before the next breeding began. Maybe run a few tests on how much the boy could retain up there and how wide he could stretch, he mused, pressing gently around the light bulge in the pale abdomen. Truly, while Strife might not have the strongest genetic line, he at least proved that his mother’s beauty was hereditary and likely to show in the boy’s children.

        Lifting the lithe blond to his arms, concerned about how weightless Strife was, he barked orders for the assistants to move Sephiroth to the floor and locate clean sheets. And a new mattress protector. They were lucky the amount of blood Strife lost hadn’t seeped through the current one and into the mattress. As it was, they returned from searching with both and remade the bed. The bloodied blanket he opted to set Strife upon, removing the cadet’s boots and shirt, wrapping the blanket’s edges around him to keep warm seeing as even unconscious the boy was shivering, before picking him up once more to give further directions.

        As much as he’d love to bring Sephiroth down to the labs, he knew full well the effects of the aphrodisiac would leave him by the time he woke up and the First would be stable. If he held the man in the labs, the other pesky Firsts would continue to bother him about the silver First’s release. Much less conspicuous, he determined, to do a brief exam here and leave the man in his apartment, no trace of Strife. They wouldn’t have any reason to bother him after that, and Sephiroth would have no memory of any of it.

        By the time he finally left the apartment, it was exactly as it had been in the videos minus the blond child. He supposed it was a perk that Sephiroth preferred routine, and so only had the exact same sheets and blankets. The quantity in the apartment would be off, but that wasn’t enough to spark suspicion in Hojo’s direction. Hollander’s pests and the incessant Puppy would be allowed in, check him over, and call it good.

        Hojo mentally paused at the use of Fair’s nickname, but it admittedly fit the First rather well. For now, he entered the basement labs with the spikey blond bundle, had the assistance help restrain the boy on a padded exam table, and led them to the Surplus Room. He didn’t understand why lesser scientists were so willing to work with him and please him when they knew many never reappeared. Gesturing until both were in front of him, inside the near empty room, he stepped back and closed the doors. Perhaps he’d find a use for their bodies, perhaps they’d die of starvation. He had more interesting things, more  _ important _ things to attend to now. The first step of course being to clean and heal all of the damage left behind from the initial mating. He could have sighed at the massive waste of such a large quantity of sperm, but knew there would be plenty more where it came from, and eventually it wouldn’t be wasted.

        He had two years to perfect the boy, after all. Ah, there was a use for the assistants. He would of course have to test his methods before implementing them on Strife, Hojo mused as he walked back down the hall.

 


	11. Chapter 11

        Genesis woke up enraged. How dare Tseng. How  _ dare _ he. But on the other hand, Tseng was just a Turk. They followed orders, that’s all. But he had to find Angeal, and Zack. Clearly they weren’t in any danger, seeing as he woke in his own apartment, but they needed to regroup and see what had happened during their absence.

        Swinging his apartment door open, he nearly hit the red-headed turk with it before sneering at him. Reno only raised his palms in a shrug before gesturing across the hall to Angeal’s door where Rude stood impassively. Not a moment later, the bear of a SOLDIER slowly opened his own door.

        “Gen,” he yawned before continuing, “Let’s get Zack and go up. I have a feeling this was more so we stopped panicking and Hojo could get through without us killing him on sight.”

        “You know as well as I do that man deserves death more than any other, Geal, but I suppose it  _ is _ in his interests to keep Sephiroth alive and healthy more or less. That scream though-” Genesis cut off as the elevator dinged at the end of the hall. Silent as the Puppy made gestured them towards the lift, he couldn’t help but recall an earlier thought after the screams continued. He wondered if the two next to him now felt the same, that while it was difficult to hear through SOLDIER proofed floors, that scream…. On all the rare occasions he’d heard Sephiroth yell, it had never sounded quite like that. Never been so…. Young. It was that which made him think, despite the security protocols, Sephiroth had not been alone. 

 

        And the General wasn’t the one screaming.


	12. Chapter 12

        Angeal was honestly surprised to find Tseng standing at Seph’s apartment door, leaning against the jam. Even more surprised to see the Turk nod at them before taking off towards the stairs. For a Turk to be at the door, that likely meant Sephiroth was still inside and not in the basement again.

        Pushing through with Gen and the Pup behind him, he could all but feel the collective sigh of relief as they found Sephiroth whole and well, sitting at the edge of the bed with a hand to his forehead and a grimace that indicated a severe headache. Crouching down in front of him, he set his hands on the silver First’s forearms and gave a concerned look.Genesis took his place at Seph’s side, and Zack made off to get a glass of water. It was their routine after a bad lab session, and a good place to start until they could figure out what Hojo had done to the man this time.

        “What’s the last thing you remember?” he asked after a few minutes of silence.

        “I… was too hot. And Zack left to find you but that wasn’t what I… needed.”

        “What  _ did _ you need, dear?” Genesis shifted a hand to rub at his back. They hadn’t seen him this rattled in a while.

        “It was a pressing, urgent need but honestly, I… I can’t remember. I can’t remember anything after that, just-” the General’s ears flared crimson. Was he really?

        “Seph, are you blushing?” Angeal asked, taking his hands off the man’s arms. “In that case, whatever it was couldn’t have been too terrible. You’re still up here after all, not in the basem- not downstairs.” Genesis snorted at the statement, and Zack came in with confusion on his face.

        “I can only remember feeling… I only recall an intense, prolonged pleasure. That is all. I… may we move this conversation elsewhere? I am uncomfortable with this uncertainty.”

        “Of course Seph, why don’t we head down to my apartment and I can make you mac and cheese,” Angeal offered. Upon seeing Sephiroth’s wide eyes he added, “Yes, I can make the white cheddar version. Now come on, up we get.”

 


	13. Chapter 13

        As they made their way down the hall, into the elevator and off the Angeal’s apartment, Sephiroth explained what he could. The lab visit had been fairly normal, a mako boost, the supplemental injection Hojo always gave him, endurance testing. They’d done a bone fragmentation to see how long it took to heal but it was only a finger. Hojo didn’t do the larger bones anymore as they already knew it took longer to heal, but every once in a while he’d do a finger just to update the records and check for changes. Genesis always flared in anger when he mentioned those. He’d felt perfectly fine leaving the labs, made it to his office with a slight discomfort, but within minutes had progressed from slight to  _ intense _ discomfort and the urge to do…. Whatever it was he couldn't recall. Zack had entered and been chatting for a minute before he too realised something was wrong, but as soon as Zack left his memories ended and were replaced with only a strong feeling of sexual gratification. He awoke to minimally wrinkled sheets and a small sticky mess, along with a note from Hojo stating he’d been up, taken stats, and decided the situation was brought about by some mixture of a new element to his supplemental shot. 

        The _supplemental_ _shot,_ he knew, was a random mixture of potentially lethal chemicals and poisons designed to keep his immune system prepared. He never mentioned that to the other First’s, knowing full well they’d encourage him to refuse it. Things… Rarely went well when he refused something after accepting it for so long. Refusing _new_ things, the Professor occasionally allowed, but the supplemental shot was for his own good. He _would,_ of course, ask that Hojo not use that same combination of things again. Especially after hearing the hazard lock had been activated. 

        None of them knew what to make of the screams they’d heard, as he couldn’t recall anything, but his throat  _ was _ a little hoarse so it could have been him. It was only when the others departed to go grocery shopping for ingredients, and Genesis stayed behind, that he wondered if maybe it wasn’t him.

        “I don’t want to alarm the others, Seph,” Genesis stared at him from the couch after the others left, “but… “

        Sephiroth lifted an eyebrow. He’d seen the concern in Gen’s eye throughout the conversation and knew now that the auburn First wasn’t sure of his next words. But there was clearly a driving thought behind them.

        “I’ve only heard you yell, Seph, so I don’t know what your screams sound like, but what I heard…. I don’t know if the others thought it, but I don’t think it was you. I don’t think it was your screams we heard. Just think about it every so often, maybe something will come back.”

        “Why would you think they weren’t my own, Gen?”

        “Because they were  _ young, _ Seph. Way too young.”


	14. Chapter 14

        A week had gone by swiftly with none the wiser. The General was at full productivity, the Firsts were taking missions, the Turks weren’t nosing about. They might’ve thought it odd that Hojo was in his basement labs more often, but that was the extent of it. No one was bothering him.

        Cloud Strife, age 13 from Nibelheim was a wonderful specimen, if a little resistant. But the boy had been unconscious for a while due to the gas, and near catatonic for the first few days before becoming resistant to being touched. That was it though. Not a peep, hadn’t said a thing or tried to escape when the restraints were off. He’d sit motionless except for blinking unless something touched him, in which case he moved away. If he  _ couldn’t  _ move away, he’d try to tighten into a ball, but compared to his other specimens it was breeze.

        As he’d predicted, the blond’s colon had taken quite a bruising, the rectum and anus were both torn horrendously, and there were deep bruises blossoming all over where Sephiroth had held him down. Namely the waist, hips, and wrists. All of this he had healed slowly with a Cure Materia, ensuring no scar tissue, but not before cleansing inside. While the blond had been unconscious, he’d taken the liberty of using an enema to rise the General’s semen out. Going forward he’d record the amount of it but for now he let it go down the drain. He’d maneuvered Strife on to his belly, using a suspension rig to hold him in much the same position as Sephiroth had, kneeling on the padded table with his rear in the air and chest pressed down in front. Using an enema bulb, he’d squeezed a liberal amount of water into the still loose hole, mindful of the edges, until the bulge in the blond’s stomach  was ever so slightly larger. Not by much, since the aim wasn’t to stretch him yet. That would come after he was healed fully. For twenty minutes or so, while he left the boy suspended, he took blood swabs from the torn anus and ran them to be sure there were no diseases present and get a baseline for the modifications he’d undergo the next two years, and found pleasantly that Cloud Strife was in good health and quite clean. He suspected the boy had no sexual experience as well. The only issue he could forsee was the boy’s weight, which he took after turning the boy over to release the enema. Certainly there was still fluid inside, but the floors were all tiled with drains on this floor so it didn’t matter if it leaked out. When Strife awoke he would naturally expel it. 

        The weight however, was significantly lower than it ought to be, even considering the boy’s small stature. He made note of a possible eating disorder, and moved the boy into the white padded cell he usually left Sephiroth in down here if he wasn’t released into the lowest floor. That floor was a replica of the General’s apartment, with a few notable changes. For now though, the padded room was best seeing as he’d be running more tests on the blond once awake. So many more tests.

        By the sixth day, he was remarkably pleased with Strife’s state of mind and had become accustomed to it. He’d just about finished the healing process, and next week would begin testing. The mild resistance the blond began to show was insignificant, seeing as Strife was still weak in the mind. It took little effort to restrain him when it proved necessary.


	15. Chapter 15

        Zack had been preoccupied with missions for a while, and checking up on the other three Firsts, so it was with a large smile he finally found himself with enough time to visit the cadet dorms. He’d taken to picking ten or so to befriend with each new wave, just to keep up on behaviours. He’d pick a few from top of the class, a few from the bottom, then a few of the largest and a few of the smallest if they weren’t all the same. It helped narrow down who really had the attitude to be a SOLDIER. Some bragged about their accomplishments, some didn’t believe in themselves, others hated each other, and the tiny ones complained about bullies. They almost never made it into SOLDIER, but he always enjoyed hanging around the tiny ones. Especially Cloud. He’d never met anyone else quite like Cloud Strife, the innocent little angel. The blond, whose hair didn’t need  _ any _ product to resemble Zack’s own, was so obviously not from Midgar. He had no awareness of the stares he got on a routine basis. Zack couldn’t blame the ones staring either, because the little chocobo was  _ damn attractive _ and  _ didn’t realise at all. _

        So that’s who he went to see first. Only, he couldn’t find him. Anywhere. Figuring he’d show up eventually, he checked in with the all the other cadets and promptly forgot to see if Cloud had shown up yet, making his way back up to Geal’s apartment.

 


	16. Chapter 16

        Cloud couldn’t remember first waking up. He couldn’t remember much at all after Sephir- after  _ the General _ had done what he had. But he hadn’t seen the man since, hadn’t seen anyone really, other than the Professor. He knew, from the man’s muttering, it had been over a week since the incident but he had yet to attempt speaking to the Professor. He wasn’t sure if it was a conscious decision or not but his mouth never even tried to open. Not unless the greasy haired scientist strapped him down for another dental exam like the first one he barely remembered. He supposed it was a good thing his eating habits were healthy, he couldn’t imagine Hojo, head of the Science Department and feared by pretty much everyone, caring enough to put fillings in. And based on rumors, he likely wouldn’t get any anesthesia while grinding cavities out either. So far however, the man hadn’t made any indication he would be hurt. There were needles here and there, taking blood, and the intravenous drip had been present since he’d woken up, but no unnecessary pain. He wondered if all the horror stories he’d heard were based merely on the man’s appearance rather than actions, because he could relate to that. It hurts inside when no one looks past the exterior, be that blue eyes and platinum hair, or greasy strands and hunched shoulders. Underneath all the scientist gear he bet Hojo wasn’t that old, or bad looking.

        That was the thought that brought about the current situation of Hojo staring blankly at him, blinking in an attempt to focus. He’d grown accustomed to the man’s presence bustling around and occasionally prodding him, and failed to notice his hand reaching up as the Professor measured something around Cloud’s head. Neither of them had noticed really, until Hojo’s glasses were off and the man jerked backwards in surprise.

        Cloud was right. Hojo wasn’t so terrifying behind the reflective lenses.


	17. Chapter 17

        Hojo could hardly contain the sudden thrumming in his heart as it shot into overdrive, pumping more rapidly than it had in quite some time. It took only a moment to understand what had happened, but in only one short week he’d become so used to Strife’s inactivity that he hadn’t expected the boy voluntarily move towards him. He scolded himself, knowing the boy easily could have lifted a tool from the tray next to them and stabbed it into an artery in his neck.

        Instead of removing the subject of most of SHINRA’s horror stories however, the boy had pulled his glasses off. The corners of Hojo’s mouth turned down momentarily as he considered the blond. His own sudden movement backwards had startled the boy into bringing his arm immediately back to his body, the wire frames of his lenses clutched against his chest. There was no change in breathing, though the monitors indicated a slight elevation in heart rate, and Cloud Strife was still looking at him. It was the first direct eye contact they had and Hojo couldn’t help but raise the corners of his lips back to their neutral scowl, because what he saw in Cloud Strife’s eyes wasn’t reverence or horror. He got only the sense the blond was searching for something to relate to. Not only was that beneficial in keeping the child compliant, it had also been such an honestly long, long time since anyone had looked at him that way.

        With a quiet sigh, he nodded his head at the glasses and held his hand out. The little blond’s lips pursed ever slightly, and with some hesitation the lenses were returned to the palm of his hand. He could work with this, Hojo decided. He wouldn’t explain the entirety of the process, but he could waste the extra breath to explain the various tests as they went through them. Bahamut knows he had no one else to talk to after all. Sliding his glasses back in place and noting the slow retreat Strife made as the usual glare from the lights caught them, he rubbed the inner corners of his eyes for a moment before dragging Strife’s file and a chair over to sit near the exam bed.

        “Assuming you remember what happened, I’m going to explain what happens next. Be grateful as it’s not something I do often,” he paused, opening the folder. “Cloud Strife, aged 13 from Nibelheim, admitted to the cadet program early on SC-DP exception. If you weren’t told what that means, it’s standard abbreviation for the Science Department, as my department has a particular interest in Nibelheimers native mako tolerance.

        The circumstances surrounding your recent…  _ encounter _ with Sephiroth were a new side effect of his unique SOLDIER treatments. Due to the nature of this issue its is well within SHINRA rights to isolate you in this lab to monitor and examine for potential after effects. The General singled you out specifically, and may do so again should the issue repeat, meaning testing will be  _ considerably _ invasive. I am under no obligation to answer any questions but do not hesitate to ask. My name is Aleczandar Hojo, head of SHINRA’s Science Department. 


	18. Chapter 18

        Now that some time had passed, the boy had relaxed around him. The blond hadn’t said more than five words at a time either, which made most of his work go by rather quickly, and for some reason he couldn’t define he’d adopted first-name-basis. Oddly enough he preferred  _ Cloud _ over Strife. Today however, was the first day of true testing and not the simple full health check he’d been compiling while Cloud healed. Gesturing to the exam table with a grunt and watching as he complied. 

        “First order of business is to see everything has healed correctly on the inside. I’ll need you on your stomach,” he ordered, deep satisfaction making itself known as Cloud turned over without complaint. He moved over to snap the restraints in place. He hadn’t used them often but for this it would simply be easier considering the boy’s traumatic experience. There were no protests as he locked a band over Cloud’s waist to bind his torso in place and tied his arms together over the sides and underneath the table. The legs he restrained separetly with padded cuffs around the ankles attached to the table legs, keeping them a few feet apart. Opening a cupboard and snatched another item, and this one did cause protest. Cloud locked his lips tightly shut and shook his head, eyes hardening.

        “Now my boy, this will make things easier. You can make any noise you find necessary and it won’t bother me,” he said, forcing Cloud’s jaw open and the gag into his mouth, fastening the straps behind his head. Snapping a pair of clean gloves on he continued.

        “I imagine this will be the most uncomfortable for you so it goes first to get it out of the way,” he pulled the speculum out of a drawer along with a bottle of oil. He hadn’t had this type of supplies in the lab before and had been forced to order them. 

        Uncapping the bottle, he slicked three fingers of his right hand. Setting the bottle down and moving his left to press down on Cloud’s lower back, his index made its way to the puckered anus to find it clenched tightly. He knew from the past two weeks it would take a few minutes before even one digit could be inserted, having had to apply ointment to some of the finer tears near the outermost sections that had been stretched so terribly. He hadn’t bothered with restraints those times but had only needed one finger. This time he intended to do a visible check, and for that it would be more than one finger spreading gel around. He didn’t bother making it enjoyable, simply pressing the tip of his finger against Cloud’s entrance and holding it there, putting stable pressure on it. After a few moments of no progress, he pressed to one side and began circling directly on the ring of muscles, oiling the exterior and massaging it before circling back into the center and pressing, this time a little harder. Cloud was still tensed but not clenching quite as hard and this time, the tip made it a few millimeters in. 

        That was as much of a start has he needed, now pressing a little harder and watching closely as his finger began to slide slowly, slowly inwards, bit by bit, despite the pressure surrounding it, rejecting it. After several moments it was fully sheathed inside of Cloud, and he began to pull it back out just as slowly as it had gone in until only the first knuckle remained, repeating the process at the same slow pace until Cloud’s anus was swallowing and releasing the digit with a relative ease. At this point he withdrew it entirely, reaching for the oil to reapply and drizzle some at the rise where Cloud’s intergluteal cleft began so it could slide down between buttocks. 

        Returning the finger and working it in once more in a slightly shorter amount of time, he began curling his finger in order to feel around and gently probe the sides for remaining fissures or scar tissue. The tightness began to relax slightly and he continued the thorough assessment for several minutes. This far in, everything felt to have healed very well with the combined use of materia and ointments. He wanted to get a physical  _ look _ though, and to peer as deep as possible without the use of a scope. It likely would have been easier on Cloud, but the boy had to get used to intrusions sooner or later. It was clear that while Sephiroth still had to be under aphrodisiac, either Hojo or Cloud himself would have to prepare beforehand seeing as Sephiroth hadn’t bothered at all the first time and likely wouldn’t the next.

        Moving his longer middle finger next to the first as he pulled it almost out, he began to press them both in, maneuvering so the second digit wouldn’t catch on the ring of muscle and instead slip the tip in to begin stretching. At some point he’d discover just how wide and how deep Cloud could take insertions, but for now he only needed to loosen the blond enough that the tips of the speculum could be inserted past the inner rim of the anal canal. He could hear muffled disagreement with the addition coming from behind the gag, but it wasn’t loud enough to cause concern. Not that he was particularly concerned. Still, in this case he’d know by visible cues if it was too much and with only two fingers the blond was certainly no where near his limit. Pressing harder now, but not faster, the first ring of muscle began to reluctantly expand around the appendages. Just before they reached the third knuckles attached to his palm, he found the second ring, slightly misaligned in accordance with the angle of the rectum. It took light maneuvering to find his way through, two fingers fully ensconced within. Cloud was almost trembling now, no doubt with the effort to relax. The sphincters contracted tightly as he curled his fingers and pulled on the interior edge of the anus. The muscles spasmed briefly before relenting, slightly looser than before. They tightened again as soon as he made to retract them. Good response. 

        Continuing with his ministrations, his left hand had moved to firmly grasp Cloud’s left buttock, pulling it away to expose his workspace more clearly as the fingers withdrew to the tip. It took longer for the ease of the first insertion to come with the addition of the second finger, but eventually he had both digits sliding in and out, the pace slightly faster than before. Drizzling more oil over the junction, he followed the same process with his third finger, stretching carefully and pressing the sides of his digits to one side as much as possible before switching to the other side, pressing enough that even without Cloud relaxing there was a gap between his fingers and the opposite wall to which he pressed. Not large, but stretched enough.

        Extracting all but his index finger, he rubbed the index of his other hand into the oil surrounding Cloud’s anus and dipped it in, pulling them apart to open Cloud more. The boy had begun to struggle with the restraints but his lower half was well held down. After holding the position for a moment more, he retracted his left hand and reached for the speculum, pressing the tips in beside the last remaining finger. The metal was cold against the appendage and he imagined it even colder against Cloud’s hot insides. He made a mental reminder to use a rectal thermometer from now on.

        There was enough lubrication in and around the blond’s anus for the ends of the speculum to slide in, angling past pliant the other end of the short tunnelf and pressing through. He retracted his finger as the device increased in width, reaching the widest point his fingers had stretched and slowing, but continuing to push beyond into the crevice. These ones were long, 20 centimeters and had an unspread diameter just shy of four centimeters. He was sure Cloud could feel the length against the interior side of his rectum, cold metal against the soft inner linings. They would warm up in time. Now that the entirety of their length was inserted, he held it in place as Cloud naturally tried to expel them.

        “They won’t go any deeper my boy, it’s quite alright,” he murmured, reaching for the headset on the tray beside the table and putting it on. “Not as long as your first experience I guarantee,” he continued, watching as Cloud tensed. That was how the boy had referred to it, the only time he brought it up himself, and so Hojo had continued use of the phrase  _ experience _ . Still, the rampant squirming had slowed somewhat. “This is the most invasive procedure today, but I want a look inside. I’d rather not only feel about blindly to be certain you’ve completely healed. Speculum are completely inserted, now they need to be spread,” he began slowly turning the dial. The tremors started up again but otherwise Cloud was still as the metal arms began to separate and expose. He tugged his arms a few times but the bonds held.

        By the time Cloud’s anus and the lower part of his rectum had reached the full 10 centimeter diameter the speculum allowed, he was trying to curl straight down into the table. If he’d been on his side Hojo had no doubt the blond would be in foetal position, as was the natural reversion. His discomfort was brought about slowly however, so there was no new tearing, only stretching. With one hand holding the device in place, the other reached up to press the switch on his head gear, bright lights entering his vision as he leaned over to inspect. Yes, as far as he could see. Cloud had healed without any scar tissue. Angling to side to side to glimpse further, he concluded that in addition to the bruises suffered externally, all the internal damage was gone without a trace. Patting the pale rump gently, he pulled the speculum out at a moderate pace and watched as Cloud’s tunnel stayed expanded for several seconds. It spasmed then, and was clenched shut but not as tightly as it could before. It would take a few minutes for the muscle retention to return.

        “Onwards then. I’m doing a system flush, then food. Your records indicate your weight has always been below what it should, despite your petite figure and lighter bone structure, and fixing that is going to be a long process,” Hojo unclipped the ankle restraints. As soon as the one around his waist was removed Cloud curled his legs up, sitting up with them clasped to his chest after his arms were also untied. He was resistant, yes, but for now the boy still thought Hojo was doing this for his own good.

        All for the best of course. By the time Cloud figured it out he wouldn’t have a choice in the matter anyway.

**oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo**

**“** This next procedure,” he held up the mask, is meant to flush out most of the toxins and garbage in your system from whatever you’ve been eating. I can’t think there is much given your probable eating habits, but you need to be completely clear.” Cloud was eyeing the mask with dislike. “I’m going to attach this,” he pulled at a strap, “around the back of your head. This tube, connected over the mouth, will give you water with additional electrolytes to avoid water intoxication. Thirty seconds of water, ten seconds of air, repeatedly. We will go until you can take no more,” Hojo held it out. Cloud was still shy about approaching him after he’d startled with the glasses incident, but after a moment did reach out to collect it. The boy turned it over in his hands, just a half mask that covered the lower half of the face, nose and mouth. He visibly paled a few shades upon seeing the structure on the inside, the silicone tube extension that would go in his mouth and reach nearly the back of his throat. The gag would prevent his jaw from closing to clamp on it and prevent the flow, and the nozzle passage wasn’t small. 

        Hojo was still amazed at how docile Cloud was after one rape. Granted, it had been unprepared and dry, and by a heroic authority figure he no doubt had looked up to, all without explanation. Still, he couldn’t help but chuckle as Cloud closed his eyes, took a breath, and opened his mouth to slide the device in. He couldn’t imagine how much harder this could be if he had to force everything.

        Actually he could. He’d done this particular procedure with Sephiroth when the General was younger. For different reasons of course. That had been to see how his body responded to various torture techniques, like being waterboarded.


	19. Chapter 19

        Cloud wasn’t so sure about the tube on the gag. He hadn’t been sure about a couple of things, like not wearing clothing. Since he’d woken up, Hojo hadn’t given him anything to cover with. He’d been really shy about it for a while but the scientist acted like it was completely normal and showed care whatsoever about the size or shape of Cloud’s body. Now, he wasn’t sure about the rotation between water and air. And how Hojo would know when he couldn’t take any more in. Still, who was he to protest. SHINRA had every right to ask this of him, to ask anything of him. He knew that after he read his Cadet Contract and signed it. Besides, something was wrong with  _ the General, _ and if studying Cloud to figure out why  _ it _ had happened could help, it’s not like he could say no. He tried not to think about that much though, so he sat up and put the gag in. It was mildly uncomfortable, he couldn’t close his jaw completely. He could barely get his teeth to touch the silicone, which, he supposed was the point. If he bit down on it the water pressure could back up and cause problems with whatever Hojo hooked it up to. 

        Seeing said man wheel a contraption out of the tall cupboards at the side of the room to fill it at the sink, he wondered how often a device like this got used. He wondered how often the metal sp… thing Hojo shoved in his ass, he couldn’t remember what it was called, got used too.

        When Hojo finished filling what looked an awful lot like an air compressor with water, he relaxed his legs and shifted to sit cross-legged, arms clasped in his lap. When the scientist told him he wasn’t to remove the mask on his own, he only nodded and sat still while the man attached a hose first to the contraption, then to his mask. He could feel the air in the tube being pushed into his throat as Hojo slowly turned one of the switches, and then suddenly there was water and he did his best to swallow it. Some of it still managed to get into his airway in his surprise, but he thought nothing of it as the flow increased. It didn’t feel compressed, more like half the output of a sink faucet. He amended that to the whole output of a sink faucet as Hojo turned the dial just a bit more, and began to panic as it flowed in. Hojo had a small smile on his face the whole time, and then there was air, wonderful air coming through the hose. His lungs took too long to kick into action though, and he got only half a breath before the water returned and he was back to gulping continuously. 

        He’d never chugged anything before, but he assumed this is kind of what it felt like. He would have laughed at the thought that Zack would be proud, but as it was he had to focus solely on the large amount of water flowing into him. He could feel it quickly filling his guts, not harshly but he wasn’t sure he could swallow much more as the machine continued to alter between 30 seconds of water, 10 seconds of air. He’d djusted to the timing pretty well now and could nearly two full, quick breaths in. It was easier to swallow the water when he had about half a breath held in, so he tried to keep it that way. Probably something about his lungs having oxygen to suck out of the air inside. A full breath made it to hard to keep swallowing water.

        Soon enough he was full, he knew he was, he could feel it, but the water didn’t stop. Hojo didn’t stop, just watching carefully. He kept glancing down at Cloud’s stomach, in response to witch Cloud tried to look down. He couldn’t see anything beyond the mask however, and so moved a hand up from his lap to feel it. It was- It was bigger than he remembered, and suddenly focusing on that made the pressure inside feel a lot harder, but he couldn’t stop swallowing. He tried, to close his throat down, and Hojo must have understood what he was trying to do because the man shook his head. Cloud realised why a moment later as the liquid pooled and flooded his mouth and the  _ forced _ its way down his throat because the gag wouldn’t let it leak out his mouth. It almost hurt to swallow, and no he could  _ feel _ his stomach starting to swell so he looked at Hojo in alarmed surprise, the other hand moving to join its counterpart below his belly button and it was  _ really _ uncomfortable now, he couldn’t get enough air. So much water,  _ too  _ much water, he wanted to move positions, to… he wasn’t sure what. He started to rise, seeing Hojo move closer and he flinched when the man stood at his side and put his arms on him. He didn’t like to be touched anymore. Not that he really liked it before but he’d been okay with Zack- he wondered briefly if Zack knew where he was, or if the First Class actually cared- but after… He just didn’t like to be touched. Hojo at least he could get used to. Hojo hadn’t really hurt him yet, though he almost retracted that thought as his gut gave a sharp cringe. With Hojo’s assistance, one arm around the back of his shoulders and the other underneath his own, against the lower stomach, he shifted to the edge of the bed and stood. That was… a little better but he still felt like he was going to be sick. There was so much water, and it really ached, and gods his stomach felt so big it almost hurt- actually it  _ did _ hurt, but Hojo was turning the dial again, the other way, and the flow slowed. It didn’t stop, but there wasn’t as much coming through. 

        His legs were still trembling with the effort to hold himself up though, and he could feel it. His eyes widened as he realised he could _feel_ _the water_ sloshing around his belly, the whole thing jiggled and wasn’t that cool but, _bahamut,_ so _uncomfortable._ With water _still_ going in, his knees buckled and he sank to sit on them, one sliding out to the side as he curled his arms around his stomach. He tried to look down again and this time he _could_ see past the mask, or rather, his stomach was _so swollen_ it had pushed out far enough to be visible. When the air came this time, he barely even realised it continued a lot longer than ten seconds. He’d had to adapt to the frequency so quickly that it took him a few moments to realise, beyond the now intense cramping in his stomach and tremors all over as his body exerted all its energy trying to keep him upright and keep the water from coming back up, that the water wasn’t coming back. Doing his best to turn and look, Hojo had indeed turned the machine off and was unhooking the tube, moving now to unhook it from the mask as well.

        Instead of taking the mask off right away though, Hojo took the time to put the machine back and drop the tube in a bin labeled “STERILIZE” before coming back to him. He didn’t know how all this water was supposed to get out, or if his organs would even have time to process all of it, but he was afraid. If he actually had to  _ pee _ all of it, that meant he would have to  _ hold _ all of it. And it had all gone in so fast he didn’t feel the urge to pee yet. 

        Hojo pulled a hospital blanket out of one of the cupboards and made to hand it to him, before realising the same time as Cloud did, that Cloud could barely let go of his stomach. It was too full, he  _ had _ to support it. If he let it go, let it hang on his own, he guaranteed he’d bring it back up. He didn’t know what throwing up just water and electrolytes felt like, but he couldn’t imagine it was fun. And if Hojo wanted him to hold it in, then they’d have to do it all over again and Cloud  _ could not _ handle that. He was shaking even harder now as Hojo wrapped the blanket around his shoulders, and it was so nice to be  _ warm _ he didn’t realise how cold he’d been, being naked and all. Of course, he was used to the cold growing up in Nibelheim but that was weather, not his body. For now, he could only be extremely happy to walk around a bit as Hojo supported him, and when that started making him feel sick, Hojo took him to the padded room that’d become his own recently. Except, it didn’t have a toilet. It was all padding. And oh gaia did that thought hurt because toilets had water and the last thing he wanted right now was more water. Every step he took with Hojo at his side, or walking around the room while Hojo stood in the doorway, he could feel it all sloshing around, gravity forcing against one side of his stomach lining and then the next, then back again and he was physically  _ holding his stomach up _ because it was so bloated. He looked fat, except it didn’t feel like fat, it felt like Mim’s waterbed. 

        Hojo finally took the mask off, and Cloud almost lost it right then. He was  _ huge, _ and it  _ cramped, _ and he found himself clinging to Hojo because he couldn’t stand on his own anymore, he just wanted to curl up in a ball, even if it put pressure on his bulging abdomen because gaia he just wanted it over. It hadn’t taken long for the water to be in him, to fill him so much it was starting to sting, and now he felt the urge to urinate so strongly he quickly grasped his member to prevent it from leaking out prematurely. Hojo surely noted the movement, and began to lead him into another room, one Cloud had been in a few times to shower in the past two weeks. The whole room was tiled, with one big drain in the floor, and thinking about showers and water just hurt even more until suddenly even his hands couldn’t keep back the little spurt that escaped. What he knew was  _ not _ in this room was  _ toilet, _ or even a  _ urinal, _ and he didn’t understand what Hojo had brought him here for until the man let him go, left the room, and returned not moments later with large glass beakers, directing him to fill them and stop completely when they were full. Cloud couldn’t even be concerned for his privacy he had to pee so bad, and knelt down in front of them. He didn’t care  _ why _ Hojo wanted to measure his pee at the moment, he just had to  _ pee. _ And so he did, under Hojo’s studious eyes. 

        To his surprise though, he couldn’t get a lot out. Not much compared to the amount he  _ knew _ was unsteadily shifting around inside him. He filled two of the beakers and only part of the third and then- and then that was it, there wasn’t any more. Just the incessant cramping and stinging in his bloated belly and feeling of wanting to throw up what he knew was only water and this  _ sucked. _

        Until a minute later, when he felt the urge to piss, and let it go again. He didn’t have to worry about trying to stop the flow, because it only came in spurts. Hojo would record the quantity on a notepad, dump the beakers to splash on the floor, and set them upright again for Cloud to fill. It continued for what felt like an hour but was realistically more like half that, piss pour, repeat, until finally Cloud’s stomach had gone down significantly and the urge to urinate stopped coming. 

        Thinking back on it now, he supposed that was probably a more accurate way to estimate how much water he’d taken in than trying to measure as he consumed it. He knew also that without the mask, if Hojo had simply asked him to drink from jugs or bottles, he never would have drank this much, never would have reached his full capacity. He didn’t really understand what this had to do with research, but then, he’d never been any good at science. All he wanted now was to go back to the padded room and curl up in the corner, the hospital blanket tucked tightly to keep him warm. He was quite frankly exhausted and already felt his eyelids drooping. He hoped that’s where they were headed as Hojo rinsed him off with warm water and lead him from the room, muttering about the unexpected elasticity of his stomach skin and the quantity he’d been able to hold.

**oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo**

        Unfortunately, though, it was not to the white padded room or sleep Cloud was lead. To his utmost frustration he was lead instead to the room full of  _ exercise  _ equipment, and more specifically, the  _ treadmill.  _ Cloud fucking hated treadmills. 

        But here he was, with the head of SHINRA’s Science Department working one on one with him, so who was he, a mere grunt, to refuse an endurance test. Even the top cadets would groan about it if they’d been through the system flush or whatever they’d just done before. He supposed that was part of the testing though. He was very grateful though, that the scientist had at least offered him a pair of black boxer-briefs to hold his junk up while he ran.

        Stepping into the underwear, then onto the treadmill, Hojo set him off at a slow jogging pace and kept him there until he was too tired to run and landed on his ass, the treadmill quickly pushing off the back and unceremoniously onto the floor. 

        Finally, thank Ifrit, Hojo helped him back to the padded room, wrapped a clean blanket around him, and laid him down in one of the corners. 

        “You’ll only have 45 minutes for now,” the man had cautioned, but even ten minutes would have been a blessing.

**oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo**

        A good hour later, as the Professor informed him, having let him sleep a bit longer than originally intended, Cloud found himself in a new room, seated at a cold steel table. That didn’t surprise him. What did was the array of food on top of it, the hot dishes still steaming. Previously Hojo and brought him a tray of typical SHINRA Cafeteria mush and said it was nutritionally adequate. Cloud would eat some of it, stop, and the Hojo took the tray away.

        Now, he said it wasn’t appropriate for Cloud’s needs seeing as he’s underweight and has been since enlistment. Not even the shred of muscle Cloud had added since arrival had done much to help that, and it was something the scientist aimed to correct. There was a large assortment of cultural foods, hot and cold dishes, and straight up raw fruits and vegetables. There were only three options for drink, and there was a glass of each, milk, orange juice, and water, which he didn’t think he’d ever look at the same, sitting in front of the steel chair at this side of the table with the setup mirrored on the other side. Hojo sat him down in the chair and took a seat at the other side.

        “For accurate research results, I prefer my subjects healthy, for which I need you to gain weight. Not an extreme amount, but significant enough. I’ve ordered a wide selection, and for lunch you’re going to sample everything here. Based on that I’ll compile a nutritionally balanced meal plan for three meals, at the same time, every day. I have other responsibilities and cannot allow you free access through the labs, so food will not be available outside of that unless I am here. For the first couple days you can eat however much or however little you want until I get a grasp on your portion size. After that, you eat  _ all _ of what is provided at meal times, even if the portions are mostly larger than what you want. If food is available at other times, eating is your choice, but if I give you something to eat or drink, you take  _ all of it _ without question, is that clear?”

        Cloud nodded.

        “If, at any point, I think you aren’t eating enough to put on the weight, I will not hesitate to install a medical food port in your side. If I have to strap you down and feed you through a tube so be it. If there is something specific you’d like, ask now and I’ll consider adding it in.”

        That sounded unpleasant. He took a deep breath and looked over the table. At least he was only tasting today, he didn’t have to eat all of this. The unwarranted image of his stomach so full of food it stuck out like it did with the water made him blanch for a moment. Honestly, he wasn’t that picky of an eater but… “Tea? English Breakfast?” he asked hesitantly. He wasn’t sure if the Professor could get it here, not a lot of people in Midgar liked tea. 

        To his surprise though, a smile spread across Hojo’s face as he pulled his glasses off to rub at his eyes. “You don’t add anything?Sugar? Honey?” he pushed his chair back to stand up. Cloud shook his head and Hojo laughed lightly. Not the usual chuckle but an actual laugh. Going for one of the cupboards, as this was the closest thing to a kitchen he’d seen so far, Cloud’s eyes brightened considerably as Hojo pulled out a familiar red paper box of tea bags and turned a hot water kettle on the counter on. “I spent several years in the North,  _ in _ Nibelheim in fact, long before you were born. Best as black as it’ll brew, I agree.”

        Alright, maybe this meal plan thing wouldn’t be as terrible as he’d been dreading. Browsing the table as the water boiled, he picked up what looked like a Gongagan dish, eager to try something from Zack’s home area. He missed the First, but he was kind of glad he wasn’t allowed visitors in the labs. He wasn’t ready to see anyone yet, least of all Zack who would ask what happened, and who did it. He was glad Hojo said until they knew why Se _ \-  _ why the  _ General _ singled him out from all the others he passed up, they had to isolate him. 

        And Hojo, ignoring all the ugly rumors he’d heard beforehand, really wasn’t all that bad company. He just wished the man took more showers, or at least better care so his hair wasn’t so greasy.

        It took him a few moments to place why Hojo was frozen with two cups in hand, staring at him blankly. Then it dawned on him he’d said some of that out loud.

        Hojo just laughed again, and handed him a cup.


	20. Chapter 20

        The first month with Cloud had gone by quickly. It had been… rather enjoyable, if Hojo was honest with himself. He usually wasn’t, when it came to social matters. The more time he’d spent with the blond though, the more he enjoyed his company. 

        They had plenty of likes and dislikes in common, branching out from the tea. He found himself actually  _ laughing _ and not cackling at his own scientific genius. Not that the latter was bad, simply that the former hadn’t happened since aggravating Valentine. That whole encounter left a sour taste in his mouth. This time though, it was a frequent occurrence. Cloud was delightfully intelligent. He rarely bothered with explanations for things beyond the first reason, because everything that followed Cloud came to the right conclusion for, despite admitting he wasn’t any good at science. They were on good terms, despite Cloud not knowing the full extent of why he was being isolated. He’d even offered use of his first name, something only Veld had been allowed. He wondered silently if he had some subconscious rule to only allow one person in the company at a time to call him by his first name. Still, he’d offered it without much thought, and Cloud had immediately shortened  _ Aleczandar _ to  _ Zandar, _ and for once  _ Hojo didn’t mind. _

        It was the whole reason why, at the moment, he was wracking his brain for ways to keep Cloud from realising the truth. He wouldn’t stop the plan for their friendship, of course, but if it wasn’t too difficult he’d keep the relationship stable for as long as possible. So, as they approached Sephiroth’s next monthly lab visit, he decided not to say anything. 

        They would go about their routine the next few days until, except he’d give Cloud a laxative to start clearing his system and lighten the meal portions. The night before, he’d put an IV sedative in and prepare Cloud for the breeding session. In the morning, he’d take the IV out just before administering the aphrodisiac to Sephiroth, so Cloud couldn’t realise he’d been prepared. It was harsh, but he’d use the gas again and have the Turks deliver Sephiroth to his apartment so Hojo could sweep in to console Cloud. Well, he wouldn’t actual console him but he’d be there to lean on and help heal him up again before next month. He’d figure out what to do for that one later.

**oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo**

        Having explained the laxative away as some system cleanse or another, Cloud failed to notice or mention the reduction in meal portions. The boy was probably glad for that, but he still hadn’t put on any weight. As soon as he was healed again the portions would have to be larger than before. He’d been giving Cloud a new book with breakfast each morning, leading him to the exercise room for lunch, and leaving him there until dinner, followed by a shower so the boy wouldn’t become too bored. 

        Tonight in the shower, he was administering an enema to “complete the cleanse” he’d said. Cloud had, as usual, been hesitant to let anything in his anus, but acquiesced nonetheless. Following orders, the blond had climbed onto the table he’d wheeled in earlier and was on his knees, legs a good distance apart, torso bent over and supported by his elbows with his head at the bottom of the downward slope in his back. He considered having the blond lay his chest down completely but he hadn’t wanted to trigger memories of the first event so early. If Cloud couldn’ support himself during the enema and dropped there on his own, that was his own fault.

        His own hand was once more covered in oil as he stood behind Cloud and began the same process from much earlier in the month, applying pressure in a circle directly on the right of the sphincters. He did this for some time longer than last time, until Cloud was mostly relaxed and his breathing had evened out. He’d wanted to do this while Cloud was unconscious but to make sure it was all expelled it was easier to do it beforehand. He had no idea how he’d explain it next month, or if the charade would be up by then. 

        Moving two fingers to begin this time, he circled into the center of the puckered entrance and began to apply that same circling pressure, nudging gently and urging Cloud to relax. If he’d explained that Sephiroth would take him once a month for the next two years, he might have convinced Cloud to train his sphincters into making insertion easier but, in the end, he supposed it wouldn’t really matter. With constant pressure the fingers had made it inside, but this time he didn’t bother angling for the second ring of muscle, the interior opening of the anal canal, instead moving at a faster pace straight in and out. It wasn’t quite at thrusting speed, but in the beginning it had clearly unnerved Cloud, if the worried grunt and spasming anus was any indication. Soon though, the fingers moved in and out with ease and Hojo decided that was enough preparation for the enema nozzle.

        Pulling his fingers out of the warm orifice, he pulled the extendable shower head over and hooked the hose to the table through a metal ring so it couldn’t retract all the way. Removing the shower head and attaching the enema nozzle in its place, he lubricated the soft plastic and set it down once more, pulling another object from his pocket. He wasn’t sure how the boy would react to this one, but drizzled oil on it anyway and went to work. Cloud’s only response to him placing it against his anus was a softly murmured  _ “Cold,”  _ as he began to push. The blond’s knuckles were whitening as they gripped the front edge of the table, but he pushed it in at a steady pace until the widest part at the front breached the sphincters and it was sucked inwards without help, stopping as the other end of the small hollow plug nestled between Cloud’s buttocks. It was only an inch diameter on out outside, but it was sturdy and made of thin stainless steel so the hollow was as wide as possible. It was the perfect size for the enema nozzle, which he reached for and pulled some extra cord through the loop.

        Cloud had clenched a few times after the plug went in, but was mostly still now as he fed the nozzle through the plug. He didn’t move at first when Hojo pressed the switch on the hose and water began to flow, but it didn’t take long for Cloud to begin to squirm lightly. This was the first enema he was aware of, Hojo supposed. Not counting Sephiroth’s extreme semen enema. It was always a strange feeling, but even more so if you weren’t used to it. 

        As Cloud began to squirm more, Hojo put a hand out to press down on Cloud’s lower back and held it there, thinking. After a moment he wedged the enema nozzle until it stayed in the plug of its own accord, and left the room to gather restraints. He wasn’t sure the blond would stay still long enough for this, and grabbed some of the magnetic restraints he used on SOLDIERS. They worked wonderfully on steel tables. Returning to see Cloud’s pursed lips, he glanced at the boy’s stomach but saw no distension yet. It wouldn’t be much longer at the rate the water was going. Probably just discomfort then. That was fine.

        Putting all but one of the magnetic straps in the other hand, he set one end of the first strap against the table at the top of Cloud’s kalf, just behind the knee. The other end bent over the leg and clanked loudly to the table, locking in place. Cloud shifted again, and Hojo latched onto the other leg to keep him positioned as he set the other restraints down next the boy. Hojo’s thumbprint was the only thing that unlocked them so he wouldn’t have an issue picking them up again. Pulling Cloud’s knee a little further from the other one, he quickly mirrored the first restraint and added another to each ankle. He moved around and did the same to elbows, then wrists, and at Cloud’s questioning stare offered, “It’s sometimes quite uncomfortable. Best if you don’t change positions.” He did, however, leave enough slack for Cloud to lean forward more and drop his chest between his forearms if he had to later. 

        Checking the blond’s stomach again, he was pleased to see a swelling abdomen this time. Gently moving a hand to press against it, a soft gasp sounded from the cadet, followed by the start of light panting. As the bulge continued and distended further, the panting turned to quiet grunting, but it wasn’t quiet for long. It was the loudest Cloud had been the whole month as he tried to hold his breath to slow it, but he couldn’t. As the swelling reached three inches out from Cloud’s usually flat abdomen he did finally drop to his chest, which Hojo knew would only allow the water farther, higher into the colon. Good. Hojo turned off the flow.

        Cloud was actively biting his lip, he noted as he came around to observe the boy’s face. Uncomfortable, but not in pain. Good. He occasionally tugged his arms, as if he wanted to reach back and hold his belly, but it wasn’t big enough to warrant that so Hojo left him cuffed. Pulling out the enema nozzle, he went to replace it with the rubber stopper for the tunnel plug, stopping to immediately slap Cloud’s rear as he saw water coming up the tunnel. The motion made the blond clench and suck the fluid back in, holding it inside. “You need to keep it in for it to do its job, Cloud,” he admonished, wiggling the stopper in snugly until it would take considerable force to separate from the plug. At a further date, they’d explore just how large a quantity Cloud could take in, and how long he could hold it with varying pressure on the distension, but for now he set his watch for only five minutes, and headed for the doorway.

        “I’ll be back in five minutes Cloud, the plug will help you hold it until then.”

**oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo**

        When his alarm went off, Hojo was preparing the IV for tonight. He spent a few moments to finish up, heading back to the shower room.

        Cloud had his eyes squeezed shut in concentration when he entered, and he stood watching as the boy’s whole body convulsed momentarily. It was calm for a few moments before doing it again, his whole back arching and curling his butt downwards, clenching tightly. He watched as dimples appeared on the outside of the cheeks on the third convulsion. A low whine sounded from Cloud, followed by a suffering gasp, and he took that as a sign the enema had worked its way inside. In that position fluid travels easily up into the colon and would have loosened anything in the vicinity. Stepping forward, the moment he touched Cloud’s wrist the blond’s eyes shot open and locked onto his.

        “Zandar, it  _ hurts,” _

        “I understand, Cloud. A new experience for you,” he unlocked the wrist cuffs and moved for the elbows. “Sometime in the next months, we  _ will _ be doing a volume check to see how much you can take. I hope you’re prepared for that when it comes. Like the flush, only this end,” Hojo tapped the plug. Cloud jolted but tried to still as he took off the leg cuffs and helped him pull back to sit on his knees. Cloud’s eyes widened as he pressed down on the plug, but he said nothing.

        “I’d rather not have to spray chunks of stool into a bucket so we’ll be moving before you expel,” he wrapped an arm around Cloud’s shoulders and placed the other against his side, sliding the boy towards the edge of the table. That was another thing he enjoyed about Cloud. He was so small Hojo could move him any way he wanted,  _ whether or not _ Cloud complied. Even if the blond started to fight him, he could easily overpower the smaller figure. For now though it just made it easy to help the boy into a standing position, despite him pressing his legs together as tightly as possible to prevent leakage. “Would you rather walk, or be carried?” he asked, already knowing the answer. Cloud wasn’t shy or prideful around him after the first week of no clothing. He was being conditioned so that it was normal to be docile and reliant, and so the answer was carried. They spent some time in the restrooms with Cloud seated on the toilet, trying to expel the fluid. It came in bursts as liquid rushed out until stool blocked the entrance, building the pressure until it popped out and more fluid poured into the toilet. He likely wouldn’t bother with monthly enemas, but after the first breeding he wanted to be certain Cloud was absolutely clean from outside influence. His diet was controlled now so he wouldn’t be picking anything negative up from greasy fast food or sugary sweets.

        As he lead Cloud back from the shower room, having had the blond scrub himself down thoroughly, he explained the IV as a serum from his research that would benefit Cloud. Which was true, in a way. Cloud didn’t ask how, simply picked up his book from the padded room’s floor with his right hand to distract himself from the needle entering a vein on his left. He began to talk about the concepts in it, which Hojo happily debated until Cloud drifted off to sleep, falling over to his side from the seated position on the floor padding. Hojo made sure the IV didn’t pull as he fell, and then set about finding the oil.

        Hojo laid Cloud out and brushed his hair back from his face. Upon finding his fingers covered in hair oils, he decided maybe Cloud was right, he ought to shower more frequently if only as a sanitation issue. Gaia knows how many experiments his hair might have fallen into. 

        For now though, it wouldn’t harm the boy. He’d put everything away and retrieved the oil. He’d been researching various natural oils in spare time and made a note to pick up coconut oil. It could be inserted as a solid and provide constant lubrication as it melted from the heat inside Cloud’s body. It also had antibacterial and antifungal properties. The current oil would do until he ordered some.

        Turning Cloud onto his side and pushing one leg out in front of his body, Hojo began the now familiar routine of massaging the muscles. They were already fairly relaxed but he didn’t want to go too quickly. It was hard to tell what was too much when a patient wasn’t responsive, but then again Sephiroth was guaranteed to cause at least some tears anyway. He pressed the first finger in with a little more force required than was necessary earlier, and worked it back and forth until loose enough to press a second gently in beside it, and on to the third, spreading them apart inside as best he could. He had one other item with him, a plug, that he would insert overnight to keep the muscles from relaxing completely. It was a little larger than three fingers however, so he removed his third finger and began to slowly breach the tight ring with the index and second of his other hand, four fingers in total. When they were all in between the stretching sphincters and curling around the edges of the anal tunnel, into the rectum, he slowly pulled them apart until there was a three centimeter gap between the left and right fingers, holding it there. The plug was 6 centimeters at its widest, 4 at the neck. This was probably enough.

        Withdrawing both hands and picking up the cold glass plug, Hojo pressed it against the twitching opening. It didn’t slide in with ease, rather, it took a minute of applying constant, gentle pressure, before finally Cloud’s muscles relented to allow the full 6 centimeter width in, contracting immediately to pull the rest of it in to the neck. Upon reaching the 4 centimeter neck, the muscles spasmed several times, gradually decreasing to periodically, as they realised they couldn’t return to the usual positions, and eventually relaxed as much as possible around the unyielding plug.

        With that done, Hojo cleaned up and prepared for Sephiroth’s visit tomorrow. He even took a proper shower and washed the grease out of his hair, despite knowing the natural oils were beneficial for it.


	21. Chapter 21

        Sephiroth didn’t know what to expect when he entered the basement lab. He had heard from the Turks the man was spending more time down here, and assumed he was still trying to discover what he’d done last time. He made a point of asking that  _ specific _ combination not be used in his supplemental shot again, but received neither a confirmation or disregard for the request. It went much as it usually did, though he noticed the waterboard tubing and speculums in the STERILIZE bin. He chose not question it, as he often around the Professor.

        The man left to retrieve his supplemental shot, and Sephiroth’s thoughts returned to the dreams he’d been having lately. He couldn’t recall any details, just feelings. Those same pleasured feelings from the day the hazard locks were engaged. He’d just made up his mind to mention it when Hojo came back in and sent a black plastic bag with something in it down the incinerator chute. The chute led to the mako reactor no one was supposed to know about and dropped items directly into the mako. He’d seen blueprints for it in the labs when he was younger so he knew it was there.

        It was as the supplemental shot went in that he noticed the scientist looked different today. Hair not quite as oily, shoulders less hunched than he had last seen. And truthfully he’d barely seen the man this month, much the the pleasure of the other First Class. Even his pre and post mission visits in the upper labs had been brief by Hojo’s standards. He wondered what had kept the man so occupied he hadn’t tried to summon his favourite subject to experiment on, but decided in the end he’d rather not know. He was grateful, whatever it was.

        Hojo continued to ask routine question about his behaviour, mental stability, mission outcomes, on and on. He’d nearly gotten through the ones he remembered when Hojo stopped and blinked at the monitors attached to him, beginning to mutter to himself. Sephiroth felt the familiar sensation of need, needing, needing something specific, and then Hojo had him up, ushering him towards the padded room. He assumed this wasn’t expected because Hojo rarely put him there anymore, and he could feel his awareness slipping again, only this time much faster. By the time they reached the door, he lost that awareness entirely and the void of instincts took over, though he thought he heard himself begin to growl.

**oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo**

        He was being touched, he suddenly realised, turning to look at the smaller pack member next to him. Or at least, he assumed pack member. He didn’t like how this one looked at him and was about to make it known when the space in front of him opened in a gust of air and Mate’s smell filled the room. He forgot all about the other one as he spotted Mate laying, sleeping in the middle of the nest area. Was this Mate’s nest? He liked his own better. He wanted to move them but didn’t recognise the area, didn’t know how to get back. Didn’t need to as the door shut behind him. Mate was here, it was comfortable enough. 

        Approaching slower than last time as his rutt was still a few minutes away, he took the opportunity to observe Mate’s relaxed form and body, bared for him. He was wearing his own coverings still, warm and black. He took them off carefully and set them near the wall, moving back to Mate. Who was still asleep. That was okay, Mate didn’t have to wake up to satisfy him. He could breed either way.

        The thought of breeding and filling the other with his seed again spurred him on and quickly enveloped him in hot need, and he knelt by Mate, spreading the legs as wide as they went without resistance and plunging into that tight inferno he remembered. He wasted no time in beginning to thrust, drawing forth the crimson lubricant to ease their joining. He held Mate’s legs to either side and pistoned in and out, angling to get further inside with each thrust. He still wanted the other position though, from before, and slid out to flip Mate over and pull the hips up. Mate was beginning to wake up, he grinned, feeling the heat tighten around him as he plunged back in, pressing down on Mate’s back to creat that steep curve.

        Suddenly Mate was howling at the awakening, at the exquisite bliss of their mating. He howled in union us limbs began to fly about, the flimsy arms trying to reach him. He reached out and clasped around the wrists, pulling them wide and bending over completely to rest his comforting weight atop his small chosen, ramming maddily into the crevice. So lost in excitement, he slipped out and impaled the small dimple just behind the entrance a few times before realigning. So much energy. And now that Mate was awake they could do the other, he decided, pulling out and flipping the tiny form over and round so that Mate’s head was beneath him and he pinned the rest to the ground by once more spreading his weight over top. He spared a hand to adjust as mate seemed to be having trouble finding it. No, that wasn’t it, he could feel Mate’s breath on it but, he pushed up and watched in confusion as Mate started squirming rapidly. Of Course. He had to remember Mate was new at this before their first breeding. Didn’t know what to do. On the next howl Mate let out, he snapped his hips down and pushed it into the opening provided and laid down again, trying his best to stay still. Mate was doing something, putting pressure on it inside and it felt so good, pushing against him, providing friction, resisting. He couldn’t help but start to pound again, Mate’s head repeatedly slammed into the nesting material and bouncing up to follow his movements. The sudden fang pressure had him immediately raging though, Mate was trying to mark him.  _ He _ was clearly the Alpha,  _ he _ left marks, not the other way around.

        Yanking out harshly and pulling Mate up by the top fur, he pulled a shoulder to the opposite direction and pierced the fleshy joint between neck and shoulder with his teeth, sucking harshly and nearly taking a chunk out with the anger he marked with. Mate’s howling increased in volume again but he did not relent, holding on. He hadn’t realised Mate was rowdy, he would have put the smaller in place last time. He knew from instinct some Mates required repeated claiming and marking before they submitted. With such a small Mate he assumed it wouldn’t be an issue but with such insolence apparently not. Holding on with his jaws his hands realigned them and he breached the rear entrance once more, laying siege to the tender weakness inside. He knew, logically, in what spot it should be, and knew he found it as Mate’s howling became higher pitched. He united them endlessly and felt the heat slip down to pool, tightening and preparing for release. But for this first deliverance he  _ would _ spread where Mate tried to deny him. As Alpha it was required of him to keep his lesser dynamic in place, obedient. To prove his mate tamed by him.

        Drawing one last transmission of life through the marking, he withdrew and with one hand sent Mate crashing into the wall, moving fast to catch and pin the smaller in place after his chosen had slid down it. The haze of their coupling had taken over Mate’s eyes, body slackened in the desire to submit and he held Mate’s shoulders against the white wall, nudging lips with his aching member. The first discharge would be here, he pressed harder, and Mate’s jaw softened open, allowing him entry. He took it, and the tightness that had held so long finally burst free, flowing deep inside. He growled,  _ loudly _ , at the imagery of Mate filled with his essence from both ends, belly showing as a sign of a proper claim. Yes, he would send his vanguard deep within Mate’s walls and follow behind.

        As he milked the last of his first finish out, he lifted Mate again, this time to his own level, and pressed in, pressed forward against the wall, lighting sparks inside his mind. Mate did not resist after that, legs dangling to the sides, as he finished again and again. He shifted their position many times as well, glowing with pride as each time, the expansion of Mate’s bulge became more and more obvious. Bigger than last breeding, he was sure. Putting another load down the first hole again gathered a bit of hoarse sounding keens afterwards, so he returned to Mate’s well used entrance. This one was better, this one was important for mating. The other not so much. Mate’s belly was so round as he jostled with the last dregs of his energy to make it that tiny bit larger. Mate had long since lost the energy to keep howling, to keep helping even, having relaxed completely and let him position the smaller however he chose. It was glorious, and he knew neither would forget this breeding, only their second. He couldn’t believe how perfect the bulge was, not just near the lower parts anymore but up near the middle of the body too, so blown up, puffed full. 

        Like last time as he finished, he dragged it out, gradually getting slower as the last of his hot essence leaked forth. And like lastime he remained softened within, keeping his hard work inside and wrapping himself about his unruly mate tightly to keep them in place, to keep them together. His long arms wrapped around the most swollen midriff, and he drifted off content.


	22. Chapter 22

        For the briefest moment when he entered the padded room, Hojo felt remorse. Cloud was in the center of the room, tightly curled up on his side, body continuously wracked with tremors. He only reminded himself of why it was necessary though, and the remorse fled his mind.

        After the noise beyond the door had ceased, he went about his business in the labs for an hour or so. Based on the previous instance Sephiroth would take time to wake and so he allowed the General to remain in the room while he slept, no doubt with the little blond’s core enveloping his penis and keeping the entrance plugged. Eventually though, he released the gas in the off chance Cloud was awake or Sephiroth woke to find himself in that situation without the aphrodisiac in his system. Sephiroth was wiped down to remove the blood and returned to his apartment, much the same as last time to wake with no recollection of the events.

        “Cloud?” he did his best to portray confusion at the boy’s state. Even from the doorway he could see bruises forming, could see past soft globes to the entrance still torn open. There was a muffled cry and he surged forward to press his arms down and forcefully unfurl the boy. Cloud was resisting heavily, trying to re-curl, but there was no strength behind it. He caught sight of the distended abdomen and felt excitement coiling within at the prospect of how elastic the organs and skin were, at how he wanted to test the limits, to stretch it all until just before Cloud burst. The boy was an excellent, unpredictable treasure to examine.

        “Slight child, you will heal. I will see to that,” he let go and Cloud curled up immediately, crying. “We will rinse you out and patch you up. Although,” he paused at the jagged bite bleeding on the blond’s right trapezius, “that might scar.”

**oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo**

        After sitting near for some time until the crying ceased, Hojo had carried Cloud to the shower room and gently scrubbed him down in warm suds. He’d set supplies down for the shoulder to wrap them in before blood could cascade down the small back again and tightly patched it with medical tape holding the edges down and crossing over the front of the chest and upper back to hold it in place. Cloud had tried to kick him, only once, as he used the enema nozzle to rinse the rectum out on a low setting, but otherwise remained in a tight fetal position. 

        He spoke as he worked, watching the General’s sperm come flooding out with the water. He didn’t bother positioning Cloud to hold it, it didn’t matter if some minute amount remained inside. This was more about flushing the majority out so it didn’t leak all over the lab. The floors would be too slippery.

        “This was always a concern, you recall,” he went about drying the blond off, “that he chose you for some specific reason and would come for you again. I only apologise I wasn’t able to be here,” he allowed Cloud to think he would have stopped it. It was easier this way, with the boy relying on him. He knew Cloud didn’t  _ trust _ him, he’d be a fool to do so, but he was the provider, the shelter. He’d let that illusion last as long as it served his purposes.

        Cloud said nothing, only tensing tighter, as he brought him back to the padded room. He’d already pressure washed the surfaces to remove any trace of blood or semen, but he imagined the room in general, and the distinct smell of intercourse would never ease the blond’s mind.


	23. Chapter 23

        He didn’t have any reason for this to have started, as far as he knew. He was aware it stemmed from the incident where the hazard locks were engaged but could not think of a reasonable explanation. He dreaded bringing it to the Professor’s attention. It wasn’t the first time, and he expected it was to become a regular occurrence. With a sign, he rose from bed to pull the blankets and sheets off for laundering.

        Sephiroth knew from speaking with others that this was normal, nothing unusual. Most males experienced a period during puberty when it started to happen. He, however, had never had an issue with it. It never occurred. He had never been easily aroused and so, he had never had what others might call a wet dream.

        Genesis had thought he was mad, when he first told the pair from Banora. He imagined for now at least, it was better to keep this latest inconvenience to himself.   
  



	24. Chapter 24

        It wasn’t often Zack actually worried over something. While he was energetic and distractible, he was far more serious than his personality and behaviour let on. He was just really adept at not allowing that part of him to overshadow the lighter joys in life. So he kept his smile up as he nodded at instructors and cadets alike wandering down the same hall. He kept it up all the way to his Lieutenant office until the door clicked shut and locked, letting the expression drop immediately.

        He hadn’t seen the little chocobo, the sour little lemon drop, in weeks. Granted he didn’t have a lot of time to waste in the cadet halls, but should have seen Cloud at some point. For the first three weeks he thought nothing of it, but it was pushing into six weeks now. The other cadets he interacted with barely realised the blond was gone until he asked after him. When prompted, most assumed he’d dropped out of the program. Others just shrugged it off and didn’t think about it. They had other things to be concerned about, namely themselves. Zack didn’t care for selfishness unless it was long overdue and deserved. The last two days, he’d been popping in and requesting meetings with the instructors for Cloud’s classes, asking after the blond. Which was why he found himself pulling the boy’s file onto his desktop because Zack didn’t like the answers he got. He didn’t like it all, because he’d done his best to befriend the little guy and felt he would have at least tried to let him know if something like this came up.

        Each instructor he spoke to gave, more or less, the same story. After two days of absence a messenger showed up and stated that Cadet Cloud Strife had been transferred elsewhere. The messenger said nothing else, and left before questions could be asked. Cloud’s files, as he looked at them now, only indicated he’d been pulled from the cadets. There was no indication of where he’d been transferred. 

        Zack wasn’t comforted by anything he’d found, and was a little disappointed he couldn’t find the blond. On one hand, he was concerned for Cloud’s wellbeing and missed his company. If he had made SOLDIER Zack had no doubt they’d be fast friends, maybe with benefits when the kid was older. It was only a three year age gap. On the other hand, SHINRA was notoriously bad about updating paperwork for anyone below SOLDIER level so it was possible it was just a clerical or human error. In all likelihood Cloud was perfectly fine doing patrols in Junon on the Gold Saucer. He let himself believe that, and decided to let it slide for a few more weeks. If he didn’t hear anything,  _ then _ he’d start looking into it.

        He convinced himself the blond was fine, even if somewhere in the back of his head, he wasn’t so sure.


	25. Chapter 25

        Two days had passed, and Hojo was almost disappointed by Cloud’s lack of response. There was no casual conversation when they sat down for dinner, no discussion of the latest book. Cloud hadn’t touched either of the ones he’d brought to the boy. He didn’t move on his own, which never would have bothered Hojo before. Usually he  _ preferred _ it when specimens didn’t move. But after the first month, he realised it was rather nice to have the boy simply follow him to the next room, or position himself as directed. Now he was carrying the blond everywhere, manually repositioning limbs. Cloud hadn’t even bothered to curl in on himself like he had in the hours after Sephiroth came through.

        He hadn’t touched any food either, and Hojo was about ready to force it down his throat. Contrary to what he’d said before, he’d really rather  _ not _ have to put a feeding tube in.

        That aside, he was amazed to look over the boy’s body this morning and find the expanse of bruises already lightening, the tears on the anus halfway healed. It was remarkable. But the improvements became clearer as he looked into Cloud’s eyes. The only thing the blond was moving, constantly tracking motion. They didn’t look particularly  _ aware, _ more just cataloging movements around him. 

        But this evening after he’d brought Cloud back to the table to examine, there was a light in them. A physical light. A  _ mako glow. _ Cloud had somehow managed to  _ absorb _ it through Sephiroth’s semen where it usually didn’t do anything. He speculated it might have been the large quantity and Sephiroth’s particularly high mako concentration, the semen infiltrating the colon and being absorbed as moisture. 

        This was… highly unusual and quite an interesting development. In all of his studies, mako either did nothing, or damaged the rectal and colonic tissues before killing all the gut microbiota in the lower intestines. He wondered if it was possible because of Nibelheim’s native mako tolerance where generation after generation lived there with the reactor polluting local water and wildlife. Sephiroth might have chosen Cloud out of instinct having recognised this property as strong mating material….  And Hojo could think of a way to use it to his advantage.

        For now though, he set about drawing another blood sample to test Cloud’s mako level. The glow meant at least SOLDIER Third Class levels, and he was willing to bet it was significantly higher than that. He made a mental note to test Cloud’s physical strength when the boy recovered his presence of mind. This prolonged state of shock wouldn’t last forever.

**oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo**

        Cloud does, towards the end of the week, regain his awareness. The boy is quieter and, to Hojo’s sadness, not as curious or inquisitive, but he begins to eat if only a little. It will take time to get back to larger portions. The blond spends more time exercising between lunch and dinner, in the hours he’s left inside the equipment room.

        Beginning the second week after Sephiroth claimed the boy again, he was delighted to find that Cloud’s mako levels were at the highest range for a Second Class and would likely continue to rise with additional….  _ transfers. _ Unlike SOLDIERs however, Cloud was exhibiting no signs of increased strength. Enhanced hearing and eyesight, yes, but not physical strength. He resisted the urge to test magical reserves seeing as Cloud’s mental state could prevent successful casting. He discovered instead, something which in his mind made up for the lack of strength though. Cloud’s rate of healing had improved so drastically that if he continued with his plans, Hojo wouldn’t have to lift a finger and Cloud would become just as hard, if not  _ harder to kill _ than Sephiroth. 

        He concluded in his notes that, because Cloud wasn’t used to the level of pain Sephiroth inflicted with their breeding sessions, having the mako introduced  _ during _ the trauma had forced it to focus on healing the damage before anything else. It was being processed  _ as it healed him, _ which meant the acceptance and retention rate was a few hundred times faster than anyone else. If Cloud weren’t such a prized and valuable individual, he could have experimented on the blond forever. But no, he couldn’t risk damaging anything because he didn’t know how Cloud’s body worked. And just maybe because Cloud was already the perfect specimen, more so than Sephiroth. The only issue was that he couldn’t conceive and carry. Yet. 


	26. Chapter 26

        Cloud was on the table again, trying to hold still as Zandar changed the bag again. He’d been taking blood once a week, and quite a lot of it. He would keep going until Cloud started to pale, and then remove the needle, as he did now. Then he’d put a bag of fluids up to help replenish him as fast as possible. The scientist was excited about it, about some changes. He hadn’t explained it yet, so Cloud didn’t understand.

        He didn’t understand a lot of things, at this point. Not after it happened again. The biggest was Hojo had said Sephiroth chose him for a reason. What reason was strong enough to pick him, the youngest, smallest cadet that stuck out like a sore thumb, who came from the middle of nowhere, for whatever this was and  _ why?  _ Why Cloud? Why was the  _ General _ that way? Why did he get  _ raped? _ Why  _ twice?  _ Why did Hojo say there was a reason? Why did he have to go through all these tests?

        So that was the first thing, two weeks after the second time  _ it _ happened, he said out loud. Just the one word that encompassed so many others.

        “Why?”

**oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo**

        Zandar had gone through a lot of explanations after he asked. There was a lot going on and it was hard to wrap his head around.

        For starters, fucking  _ Nibelheim _ was the most likely reason it was him. Something about native mako absorption. Through his colon. Up his ass.

        He has enough mako to be Second Class now, but he doesn’t get the strength that’s supposed to go with it, and Zandar says he probably never will. The mako was too busy trying to heal him when it entered his system. That’s all he gets. His eyes glow, and he heals.

        Now Zandar stands in front of him, and he’s listening but not focusing because he’s thinking about what this actually means.

        “I am doing my best to correct his supplemental shot but Cloud,” the scientist says, “If he gets through to you again you  _ must _ be prepared, mentally  _ and _ physically. You heal, yes, but it will hurt you less and prevent scar tissue from forming. I can’t prevent him from doing this, I can only try to minimise the damage and aftermath,” Cloud can’t believe what he’s hearing. Mum always said the company was rotten. He should have listened. He should have stayed home and never come to Midgar.

        “You have to stay here, I can’t risk letting you out. Not until this is over. Sephiroth is a danger to you, and that makes you a danger to everyone around you,” the restraints are snapped in place and Cloud realises he’s been turned over. He actually tries to struggle now, because he’s in this position and this position is- he doesn’t follow that thought. He focuses instead on how unfair it is that he will never get SOLDIER strength, never be able to truly defend himself against the  _ General.  _ He can’t even put up a fight against the scientist, but he suspects that has more to do with the IV in his arm. It was supposed to be fluids after having blood taken but he didn’t think it was. Because he was strapped down now, to a weird chair instead of the exam table. He was on his knees, legs spread apart, with his torso bent over horizontally and strapped to a higher platform. His arms were tied behind his back, hands locked to opposite elbows. He hated this position because it was too close to the one he’d been in before, and it was only now that he became conscious of how exposed his butt was. It was only now he began to panic.

**oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo**

        Cloud thinks he judged too quickly. The rumors, they weren’t all true but there was something inherently wrong with this man. He’d lost control of his arms and legs now, because of whatever the IV was putting inside him. He could feel them, just not move them. The worst was that this man he’d been around for a month and a half had no regard for him as an individual. He’d put something else inside of him, in his neck, with a needle, and now Cloud couldn’t speak. He was crying now, and he tried to scream but only an airy whisper came out. His throat wouldn’t vibrate to make sound.

        They’d done this part before, but not like this and Cloud  _ knew _ it would be worse. Zandar told him now, as fingers rubbed against his hole, that he was testing elasticity today, to see how wide insertions could be. He was trying to tense, to clench, but the muscles weren’t responding right and he cried harder as the first finger slipped in with barely any resistance. He couldn’t arch his back to curl his butt under because there was nowhere to curl. Only the solid padded platforms he was pressed against, and even if he tried, the restraints were holding his legs, his thighs apart and that finger began to move faster.

        It was uncomfortable. It didn’t hurt but it hurt to think about because every time something entered him it reminded him of then, and it reminded him now that his muscles were relaxed. Zandar was drizzling more cold oil onto him, just above his crack and he could feel it sliding down to where the other hand was loosening him and to the second finger pushing in. It hurt, he didn’t want this, but he couldn’t say anything and it just kept happening. He could feel them, moving around, curling and pulling on something inside of him and it made him pant with effort because all of his abdominal muscles were twitching and reacting to the intrusions. The the fingers started moving separately, stretching apart, but they weren’t strong enough to push his walls apart so as soon as there was even a little wiggle room a third finger pushed in too fast and all three worked in and out of him. They weren’t as warm as his insides and were stiff, unbending, just pulling all the way out and pushing right back in to the knuckles and it was getting hard to breath.

        The fingers pulled out and didn’t return immediately, instead more oil being drizzled over his butt cheeks, and now there were two hands, one on each, groping him and massaging all of the muscles into relaxing. Fingers gripped tightly and pulled his cheeks apart now, thumbs rubbing  _ hard _ all round and  _ on _ the ring of muscle and it gave way with almost no resistance, stretching with the fingers. Then the hands were gone, and he heard first footsteps, then the rattle of pills in a bottle and Zandar appeared in front of him, pushing something into his mouth. He tried not to swallow it but his jaw was held open and slick gloved fingers pushed in to the back of his throat and it scratched. He swallowed and Zandar ruffled his hair with an oiled hand, moving back behind him, out of sight. Now, those fingers were back but he could feel another pill being pressed against his puckered entrance, slipping past and depositing it beyond the inner ring of muscles, deeper inside. He didn’t know what it was for, what it was supposed to do, but it slipped his mind as more fingers began pressing in, such an intense pressure forcing the rim wider with each minimal incursion. He could feel that Zandar was trying not to hurt him despite violating his body directly against his will. He’d been okay before, with the first tests because he was still  _ allowing _ it to happen, even if he technically had no choice. That wasn’t the case now.

        He couldn’t help but widen his eyes in surprise as he felt, after the smallest finger had made its way to join the others, a fifth appendage begin to work in on one side, thicker than the others. Zandar’s thumb was pulling, stretching, pushing into the center of the four fingers for leverage to get inside of him and now it did sting because he didn’t think he could get any wider back there, trying desperately to clench closed and push the intrusions out. There was no back and forth motion now, no in and out as his portal fought to expel. Doing that only allowed the hand to press forward even more though, snagging at the knuckles of all five. It felt beyond wide, but without pain it was confusing, so strange to him. He’d never been allowed time to adjust to something so large before, it had- it had never been slow.

        Now the knuckles pressed on and slid inside, faster without the rim in his behind holding them back and it felt- he couldn’t understand. It didn’t feel bad, only unwanted, except it wasn’t stopping and that widest part around the knuckles was pushing further and burrowing inward as his hole shrank closed around the wrist intruding inside, penetrating deeper and holy fuck, Zandar’s entire hand was inside him curling, pressing unfathomably inward surrounded by soft, hot walls lining his insides. Cloud wanted to scream as the fingertips began to press against an edge, wriggling and contorting to fit, it felt like a curve inside him, but then the arm began to pull back, sliding out as Zandar’s other arm poured more oil, slicking him. The movements were faster than comfortable and once the wrist popped out he could  _ feel _ the knuckles tugging against his sphincters as they approached. They didn’t pull to stretch back through him again though, as more oil still was squirted out of the bottle. He couldn’t feel it on him this time but as the cap to the bottle clicked closed he felt coldness on the arm as it began to push back in and he wanted to whimper at the sensations twinging through him as he throbbed with the fullness of the arm reinserted to the farthest depth it would go, pressing on that edge once again.

        The speed of the actions progressed now to pushing and pulling backwards, tugging his entire body with it and Cloud felt himself grow warm at the actions, becoming hot as he felt his insides shudder, muscles beginning to roil, loosening even more so that, within a minute, The hand was successfully pulling out all the way and plunging back in with fluid motions, knuckles hardly catching as his hole expanded and held itself open widely when empty. He could feel air being pushed inside and loud squelching as the hand crowded inwards. His breath came in short, huffed gusts as his diaphragm and entire torso tensed and strained erratically because this was  _ wrong _ but it didn’t  _ hurt.  _ With every push small amounts of air were forced into him, inside and deep beyond the hand, pressurising the cavity and trying to force its way out around the arm embedded in him and it became numbing almost, the rhythmic pressing of his butt. His hole only twitched, no longer responding by tensing as the muscled rings held themselves open to the intrusion, the encroachment into private space within him. There was no resistance left in them, only the warmth he felt as the limb pressed into him, rubbed against his soft walls. It exhausted him so thoroughly but did not stop and Cloud wondered if it ever would because it didn’t feel bad. It should, but it didn’t because at the very edge, at the opening, the alternating directions created a friction that sent foreign signals to his brain, dazing him with the intensity. He felt so profusely gorged each time the limb was inside and began, without realising, to feel so achingly empty as it left him, cycling over and over between blended impressions of the experience.

        He couldn’t help but try to cry out as the intruding penetrator left him once more, taking time before returning, or rather not returning at all. His voice came back in a pitiful whimper, raw and in need of care but it came back nonetheless and now he did cry out, aiming to stifle it as something bigger, something larger than before pressed against him, pressing for entry where he could  _ feel _ he hadn’t closed, and it began to advance, nudging inwards. The rubbery stiffness of the object made it catch on his walls but it quickly picked up lubrication from the excess available as it moved with much the same speed the arm had only larger. The motions once again became mind-numbing as his whole body rocked back and forth, pulling at the restraints because as loose and relaxed as his butt had become the object was still big enough to touch the walls all the way around it. Now though, Zandar slowed its ministrations and pressed it deeper as it had not gone before, starting to fill the void the arm had left in his interior except the further it progressed inwards it expanded, slinking forward ever so slightly with each push, each thrust stretching him furth. By the time the front of it reached his furthest walls Cloud truly stopped breathing each time he exhaled and had to consciously  _ force _ his lungs to expand with the pressure put on them because every motion it made tingled intensely. The object was held there, held in place stretching him wide as his muscles worked to expel it, to push it outwards as much as his mind also screamed to pull it completely inside of him to feel his hole completing the closure around it, containing it.

        There was a murmur of approval, barely audible in his state of mind, and once again the fullness inside of him was extracted to be replaced by yet another, this one comparatively cold as it had not been forced into his heat, had not stolen warmth from the recesses of his bowels. A length of it went in without even grazing the rings of muscle or his innards until it quickly became the full width of his cavernous orifice. It was as wide and becoming wider than the previous had been at full insertion and Cloud lost his mind to the feeling, saliva pooling and spilling over the corner of his mouth. The only noises he was capable of making were the half conscious grunted moans and wailes, rattling breaths escaping in rapid frequency. It never reached the back of the space even as his ass continued to tremble, slowing as it became incapable of stretching further around it. Muscles in his groin and the lowest part of his abdomen seized and spasmed as it was held in place and pushed no further, contracting so powerfully it hurt.

        “Anal dilation diameter of 12 centimeters at fullest extent,” he could hear Zandar record out loud, “No need for improvement. Placeholder diameter determined as half of that, 6 centimeters, depth must be long enough to hold sphincters open in preparation for use of rectal cavity in copulation,” the object began to move again. It was slow, ever so slow, dragging outward and reaching a point at which his hole no longer hugged the object, hovering agape, unsealed as the end of it was removed. Fingers suddenly rubbing the inside caused the muscles to ripple into action, contracting unitedly but not enough to close completely because he was so wide open, so exposed that drafts from Zandar’s movements in the room were absorbed by the moist lining inside of him. His hole lost tension and expanded again, Zandar humming as the fingers continued to press and prod against him and he wished despite himself that they would pressure harder against him, deeper into him, but no. They remained gently, tenderly nudging, prompting, provoking his innermost private walls to condense once more around their center and the rings of muscles drifted slowly back into place. It was a process of several long minutes, drifting by in a haze as the rest of his body allowed itself to relax, to stop straining against the bonds and slow his breathing, all the while Cloud couldn’t contain the pained but not in pain whimpering and tears. 

        At one point the fingers were removed and nothing happened for a few minutes, the last few his butt needed to bring itself together, and then there was a hard, stiff,  _ cold _ object pressed against his entrance but it slipped in, expanding the overused rings of muscle with ease until the largest part passed through them, his lax body allowed to slowly suck the rest inside. It stopped though, as a flare at the end of it rested nestling comfortably between his cheeks, holding it from slipping in just as the inside held the larger shape from slipping out. It was wiggled lightly before Zandar stepped around in front of him, to the IV stand still holding a near empty bag, and this was replaced with a new one, something with a slightly different tint to it. He wanted to sob loudly at the violations past, at the wrongdoing, wanted to scream at the man even though he knew, somewhere as his subconsciousness reminded, this was part of Zandar’s job, that this was better than the alternative, better than being taken dry and brutally raped with only his own blood as lubricant. Because, as Cloud’s exhaustion came to the forefront of his mind and consciousness ebbed from him, he knew this was preparation. He knew, despite not being able to do anything about it, that it was happening again. All over again. Not even Zandar would help him to stop it.


	27. Chapter 27

        He found himself at the door again, with the smaller packmate once more. Ignoring the touch on his shoulder he pushed forward as the door swung open before him to reveal, as last time, his mate in the center of the nest. It really wasn’t his preferred location but if Mate was used to it he could put up with it. The setting didn’t matter after all, only the mating. Only flooding his creation deep within the expanse of space nestled behind Mate’s soft globed rear.

        This time mate was already beginning to wake up to his presence, pressing palms into his eyes and rubbing at them to clear his drowsiness. He bolted upright to a seated position and blinked at him. Yes, mate was attractive this way, freshly awoken and bleary eyed. He frowned when those eyes widened and Mate shrunk back from him, into the corner to make himself small. That was… Ah, yes. He was forced to exhibit dominance over Mate last time, because Mate tried to mark him. He was perhaps still afraid of the consequences. That was past though, they could move on. He made to gesture for Mate to come to him, but after seeing him flinch as his hand extended he opted to go to Mate instead. Much to his surprise, Mate hissed at him and immediately swiped at him as he reached out, which he found angered him immensely. They’d been over this already.

        It took such little effort to subdue Mate, he wondered why the blond bothered showing aggression when his body was so obviously designed for submission. Splaying himself out overtop the smaller form he relaxed and allowed his weight to rest upon the blond. When Mate’s thin arms- he made a note to correct that- began to scratch at him, he turned his head and latched onto the almost faded mark from their previous coupling. He couldn’t recall why he’d been away so long that it was almost gone, but a sudden spark of thought offered the insight that maybe Mate was not as unruly as he’d thought. Maybe Mate was  _ upset _ that he’d been gone so long. He would try to do better by his Mate. If he expected his young love to behave as expected, he had to hold himself to proper standards as well. It was only right, after all.

        Mate’s resistance had all but died now, as he lay upon him, his warming presence a calming pressure. They could take care of his needs now, since that had been resolved. His  _ hard _ needs. He didn’t bother rising fully, merely lifting his lower half to his knees and using them to spread Mate’s legs. They still resisted but not very hard compared to his superior strength, pressed apart with ease and snapping his hips a few times until his member found purchase and breached the entrance. It wasn’t quite as tight as last time, which was actually good. The first two breedings it had been painfully tight. Amazing, but painfully tight. He’d assumed it was because Mate was so small, so inexperienced and young, but perhaps it’d only needed a few sessions to loosen properly. Mate wasn’t yowling quite as loudly though, so he increased his efforts to go deeper, faster. He smiled as it worked, pushing up and supporting his upper body weight by grasping Mate’s upper arms. The howling got even louder. 

        He loved how vocal mate was. He loved all the sounds his chosen made, from the keening to howling, the squishy squelching at the other end, to the little sniffles he heard after they finished. He  _ especially  _ loved the loud gurgling and sloshing Mate’s bulge made as he added new releases to the growing belly. With every breeding session he’d been able to give more and more, and as a result Mate was learning to take it, to expand for him, for his seed.

        He knew he’d chosen right, from their very first time.


	28. Chapter 28

        Zandar had cleaned him again, but Cloud hadn’t bothered to help. Couldn’t help really, and if he hadn’t been restrained he would have resisted as much as possible as the speculum were inserted again because all he could focus on was the pain of cold metal pressed against the tears inside of him. He wasn’t as damaged as the first time, hadn’t lost as much blood, but it stung and ached all the same and Cloud wanted to writhe against the intrusion as it was slowly dilated to expose him. Once more he could feel the air currents touching his walls and attempting to take his heat away. 

        They were in the shower room, he didn’t know how long the _ General  _ had been with him, been  _ in _ him. He hadn’t stayed conscious for all of it. Now though, Zandar was flooding lightly soapy water into his rectum and agitating it, causing it to spasm as it reacted and Cloud felt his guts revolt. As quickly as the water stopped flooding in, his core contracted and began to push it,  _ all  _ of it, back out, dribbling over the edges of the steel table and down to the floor. He was laying on his back this time and Zandar was pressing, not hard but still painfully, down on his stomach to encourage everything out. It made him sick, he wanted to throw up, the amount he could feel coming out but at the same time Cloud couldn’t deny the relief at being rid of the fluids left inside of him, feeling the extended skin on his abdomen twitch as it was finally,  _ finally, _ able to shrivel back. Zandar repeated the flushing process a few times, but wasn’t forcing water in, only filling the small rectal cavity and blocking the exit for a moment to allow the soap suds to irritate the sensitive tissues.

        Cloud was barely awake at the end, not that he’d been very conscious for most of it anyway as the man wiped him down. Still he felt as the speculum were reduced to the smallest diameter, felt as they slid slowly out of him and the blunt end of something else was pushed inside. He tried to clench shut before it made its way in, to no avail. He was already too torn down there to keep the tension and it pressed in, widening significantly before, as before, the widest part broke past the inner end of his anal canal and his sphincters sucked it the rest of the way in. Dismally his mind relayed the fact he was once again plugged as the base was pulled against his crack.

        Lastly he was released from the restraints, too much in shock and exhausted to resist, and curved bands of icy metal were pressed against his skin in several locations, all connecting. One clamping around his waist, above the hip bones enough it couldn’t slide past them. Two more extending down the front at angles to form a V shape, connecting together behind his penis, flat and shriveled at the temperature and recent events. The last got wedged uncomfortably between his butt cheeks, edges immediately chafing as it linked both to the one on his waist and to the point of the V from the front. All were fitted snugly, uncomfortably, and he felt hands pulling his cheeks apart to twist and contort the plug beneath the rear band until it felt as though they’d been connected and were forcing its base tightly against his anus, so tightly that if he relaxed to much the flare might slip inside.

        The plug held him open, its neck as wide as at least two fingers, just staying there. He didn’t have the energy to protest, to force his face downwards and look at the objects trapped against him, trapped _in_ _him._ He didn’t have the energy or the mindset left at the moment to do anything other than allow his head to drop backwards over Zandar’s arm as the man hefted his knees up over the other and moved him again, into what seemed like the dark of his own mind.


	29. Chapter 29

        Sephiroth had begun to feel a near dizzying sense of exhaustion accompanying his routine lab session. Specifically when the supplemental shot was given. He didn’t know what Hojo was doing, or why, and he didn’t bother to ask. The man only explained when it benefited him to do so and as of yet this condition hadn’t affected his work.

        Still, he found himself confused over the lack of relief he felt that today he would  _ not _ be getting the additional shot. This wasn’t a routine session, simply a pre-mission visit. Hojo collected standard blood and urine samples, basic heart rate and blood pressure stats, and checked his reflexes. Nothing unusual happened until the very end of the visit. Walking back to his office, he ignored the odd sensations left over from the experience and tried, without success, to put it out of his mind. He firmly  _ refused _ to allow himself the curiosity running rampant beneath his emotional core.

**oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo**

**_Two hours earlier…_ **

        “One final thing before you leave, General. Shouldn’t take much longer than an hour,” the Professor wheeled some contraption out of the cupboards. He laid back down in the reclining exam chair and stared resolutely at the ceiling. They both knew Hojo wouldn’t harm him, not this soon before a mission, so he lacked any care for learning what this was. He only retained that information if it was routine, and by this point the routines in his life were already well established.

        “Turn over, remove all lower garments,” Hojo ordered, and Sephiroth knew this to mean take  _ everything _ off. Normally only his coat and gloves were removed, his hair tied out of the way. Nevertheless he complied, tensing minutely as Hojo rounded the chair and pulled a segment of the chair away to expose his nether region. It shifted a bit at the increased exposure to cold lab air. The next thing he new his member had been enveloped in a liquid substance, and he almost,  _ almost, _ gave Hojo the satisfaction of hearing a startled grunt escape his lips. As it was, he held the noise in and tried to relax as best as possible. It was… Not cold, but not warm either, a rather room temperature mixture.

        “This process will require stimulation to the prostate. Manual or mechanical?” he was asked. His mental presence balked at the question, but he did not hesitate to answer “Mechanical.” He’d much rather not have the scientist’s spindly fingers entering him. Stimulation meant direct contact, so whatever the mechanical method was wouldn’t be that invasive. Hojo only hummed and stepped away, riffling around in the drawers to locate what he needed.

        Soon enough, a hand was pulling one cheek away as the blunt end of an oil slicked object pressed against him, and slid inside of him as he relaxed his muscles. One of the few things he rarely admitted, he had such intense control over his muscles that he could usually allow in objects that others would require preparation for. He’d never explored the extent to which that went, and neither had the scientist. So long as he was capable of suppository use when necessary. He near shuddered at the thought of when his vitamins were given to him in such a format, for nearly a month he’d had to press them inside.

        Now, the object had slid in several centimeters and was seeking out the raised nub of tissue inside. Despite himself he started to clenched when it brushed up against it, feeling the physical reaction down below. The liquid there was being heated at the same time as his insides lit up in excitement, the object prodding repeatedly. The first light spark sent blood straight to his genitals and he knew what the object was. It had been used a time or two before, for collecting samples from him. The electroejaculation device was not something he enjoyed, however, it was one of the few ways he had ever experienced arousal, as he did now. Every few seconds another small jolt of electricity was sent through his prostate, causing his phallus to stiffen more, until it was straining within the liquid that had become thicker as it warmed, struggling to move, to push up through it or at least gain some friction because it had become so painfully sensitive in mere moments. It could have been several hours, the way it felt, but in reality the Professor told him it had been approximately forty five minutes of continued stimulation. Not enough to start the cascade of euphoria, but enough to keep his penis rigid and at attention. The liquid had, over that time, solidified into a stiffer substance that rubbed incredibly against him. 

        Eventually, Hojo instructed him to extricate himself and dress, that they were finished. He did so with some discomfort at the tightness of pulling the head of his member through the smaller space his shaft had occupied, but the material encasing it was flexible at the least, and with the lack of stimulation to his prostate it was no longer the expanded size it had been before.

        Sephiroth dressed quickly, not bothering to look at any of it on his way out. He only stopped long enough to say “As long as this is not for personal use, or for the PR department to mass produce, I have no concerns,” before continuing his march out of the labs. For fucks sake, what was Hojo going to  _ do _ with a mold of- He really didn’t want to know, and so he pretended not to care.


	30. Chapter 30

        Hojo couldn’t believe his luck. It was no wonder he missed it the first two times, he’d been more focused on  _ who _ the General brought home to mate and not on the man himself. But there it was under the microscope. It would make this much, much easier.

        The aphrodisiac he’d concocted for the General was specialised, of course, as nothing usual would be so much as an inconvenience to the man. He’d needed the strongest pheromones possible, and collected them from the strongest known source. Nibel Wolves. Amusing how it all tied back to to  _ that place. _ Now though, from Sephiroth’s latest labs, he’d isolated a leftover chemical that was what he hoped to be the final piece of a chemical configuration puzzle he’d been working on.

        There were traces left in the General’s system of a chemical imbalance, the same imbalance caused by the aphrodisiac that instigate the primal instincts Sephiroth showed during the breeding sessions. He could use this both in Cloud to fix the last issue with his modification plan, and in Sephiroth to induce the affected state without requiring the aphrodisiac, to observe how the General would truly behave outside of a rut were the native instincts left in place.

        Soon, he decided. He would initiate the first phase soon. For now, he gleefully hummed to himself, he had the former lab assistance to test it on. It had to be absolutely perfected before he would use it on Cloud after all.


	31. Chapter 31

        What once was flaccid and sagging suddenly became adamant and encased in tight heat as it began in earnest, pumping forward into the exquisiteness with force. Belatedly he realised his arousal and the fact that this was, yet again, a dream. Once again he was dreaming of sexual relations.

        He couldn’t see his partner, he never could. He couldn’t see past the iconic cascade of silver hanging in front of his face, wide bangs continually interfering with his vision, but for the first time, one of his  _ other _ senses picked things up, and he could  _ feel.  _ Not just the intense pleasure restricting his dick, but soft skin beneath his fingertips, pulsing and hot to the touch. Even softer hair, as one slides upwards to tug the head back, and he latches down on a mark at the base of the neck, drawing blood. Soft tufts of hair holding tight as they are yanked beneath his fingers with each erratic thrust. There is no rhythm, no reason, only intense desire. He feels everything grow tighter around his cock and his mouth lets go of the neck to move to sweet, smooth lips, encasing them with his own before, at least attempting, to share a burning kiss with the small body beneath him. Because he can, in fact, tell that the form is so much smaller than his own, crushed and immobilised beneath his weight, and he can’t think to describe how- how  _ hot _ that feels, to control someone based on sheer size alone and not relying on his strength. They flip and now, though the smaller body still faces away from him,  _ Sephiroth _ is the one laying on the grown, hands forcibly holding the other in place to ride as he bucks up between round globes of muscle. The air around them is warm and humid with the moisture brought about from excess breathing in a small space, only adding to the heat coursing through him, through his very veins and suddenly it all dives down, deep within him to the lowest reaches, churning and boiling before it begins to boil over, all of it flowing out to join the excessive heat surrounding him- Sephiroth bolts upright in bed, tangled in his sheets.

        He snorts at the obscenity of it, getting up to change the sheets and begin his morning routine. It had become a rather frequent occurrence lately, but he was glad to have something left behind this time, some inkling of  _ who _ he dreamt of, what they felt like. He wished desperately that he could return to sleep, to meet the other once more. But, he supposed, his dream lover would never have a real face. Only one based off of someone in waking life, someone he found himself drawn to. He had yet to find such a person, and had long ago begun to doubt he ever would.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** It _is_ Hojo's end goal but **NO** mpreg in this fic. Sorry bout Hojo yeah

        Cloud woke up in the room again, thinking little of it. When he made to get up however, he recalled from the last fit of consciousness the previous day, that Zandar had reinserted a large plug and attached it to something. Something he could now see was a stiff metal harness, locked around his waist and pressing around his penis, between his buttcheeks. It was also forcibly pressing the plug inside of him and he strongly felt the urge to expel it. From his observations however, the contraption around him had no visible latch or lock. It was made of the same bands Zandar had once used in the shower room, the ones that only came off when the scientist wanted them to.

        He wanted, despite the discomfort, to be able to move the plug. Not even necessarily out all the way, but just move it. Cloud couldn’t explain why. A moment later however, the urge to urinate came on strongly and he clasped a hand around himself to prevent any from leaking out. 

        Not a moment too soon, Zandar came through the door and Cloud allowed his relief to show on his face. Despite all the man had done to him, he remained the sole constant in Cloud’s life the past three months and had done what he did, for the most part, to study him and prevent extensive damage. Now, he was following the gesture to exit the white room and was lead towards the restroom. Even walking made the need to piss worse, and his legs felt numb and rubbery, but they made it to the door, and he stepped inside, waiting for it to close behind him. What he didn’t expect was for the Professor to follow him in, and close the door.

        Despite have grown accustomed to the lack of clothing or privacy, he felt humiliation wash over him as the Professor told him to use the facilities. In the small space of the restroom, it somehow felt more embarrassing than the time in the showers, as that had been to record his output. This though, was far more secluded and personal. Zandar was intently watching him, touching the edges of the harness and checking the chafing of its edges between his cheeks. He fought to even get the stream out in the first place.

        When all was said and done, but before he could wash, Zander motioned him back to the toilet and turned him, face to face, so he could take the harness off. The only strip that disconnected at first was the single bar down his crack, but it didn’t fall off. It was still connected to him, to the plug inside, and he froze as cold fingers brushed against the skin around his anus to grab hold of and twist the base of it, twisting and pulling his insides as the part inside somehow found traction. Eventually, the retation stopped and he felt the metal strap between his legs drop some, swinging through them and still attached to the two forming a V in the front. Then there was an arm on his back, and he was bent over with his hands braced on the toilet as the plug was tugged. Overnight his ass muscles had adapted to maintaining the width of the plug, but it still stretched almost painfully as the larger circumference made it through the passage.

        “Expel what you can now, Cloud, it will make the next process much less messy.,” Zandar said from behind, now gently pulling an arm to spin him and push him down onto the seat. “I have preparations to make and will return in five minutes.”

**oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo**

        True to his word, the Professor came back in what felt about five minutes, and detached the rest of the harness by opening one of the bars around his waist, holding onto it as they walked. He was lead, yet again, to a room he was tired of coming into, and he resisted the urge to sigh, sitting himself on the exam table before Zandar needed to ask. It was nearly routine at this point.

        “I must inform you,” Zandar started, rummaging around and lifting a needle off a tray, “As far as the company is concerned, you’re a designated companion now. The President in all his  _ wisdom _ ,” and wasn’t that a sarcastic tone, “has signed a claim of ownership that essentially means you are an object in the SHINRA’s possession.” Cloud’s eyes shot open. He knew the company wasn’t the best but- “It  _ can _ be revoked but, at present, was decided in the best interests of keeping Sephiroth under control.” he relaxed a little at that. It wasn’t permanent then. 

        Zandar was at his side now, with the needle, but he tried not to focus on it. Not until it was eased into his neck and just as quickly removed.

        “There we are, that should slow your reactions down for just a bit,” Cloud heard as his mind started to fog a little. Thoughts weren’t arriving as fast, he couldn’t process as quickly. By the time he noticed Hojo had turned him over into _that_ _position_ again, on his knees with his chest on the table, the restraints were already in place. He felt the stirrings of panic, _wanted_ to panic, knew he _should_ be panicking but he just couldn’t find the urgency to do so, instead humming softly in response.

        “The testing will be very uncomfortable today, but I imagine it’s a familiar feeling to you by this point,” Zandar was clanging around behind him, out of sight. He dimly realised what that meant, and there were already two fingers in him, splitting apart and stretching. Stretching. He was stretchy. Because of the plug, right, his mind concluded. Cloud wondered what was going on.

        Then he felt warm inside, in his butt, because there was something holding his hole open and warm stuff was going inside. Kept going in. And his head began to clear as he realised what was happening. Another enema. “Don’t want…” he trailed off, and the doc laughed behind him.

        “It doesn’t matter at this point Cloud, the company owns you. When you signed the cadet forms, there was a clause for this. I believe it says if ever deemed necessary ownership of person is valid as signed by the President and this person under contract. You signed your contract.” 

        The fluid inside him was swirling now, and he wanted to jerk against the restraints. There was no room to though, so he settled for rocking back and forth. It helped a little, so did Zandar’s hand rubbing circles on his stomach. When had that gotten there? Cloud wasn’t sure. It felt nice though, so he didn’t say anything. He started taking deeper breaths now, letting his belly expand downwards with each one, because it relieved the pressure. Only for a short time though, as more liquid filled in the space it created and he remembered, every breath just made it move down further. Or was it up. Either way, he was taking more in, and his rear began to ache. He could feel it sloshing around in his stomach, and could once again feel his stomach starting to jiggle as he rocked back and forth. Familiar Hojo had said. Of course it felt familiar. Three times, he felt tears start to drip from his eyes, three times now he’d been filled up by the  _ General. _ Raped and filled with so much cum he ought to be puking. He wanted to puke now, but at least this wasn’t cum. This was probably water, he knew. Hojo hadn’t put much else in him. 

        But his stomach was cramping intensely now and he tried to breath deeper, longer breaths because it still helped. Only a little, but he couldn’t move from this position, couldn’t stop the flow, just like every other time and it hurt, being filled because it was pressure, just pressure everywhere inside. He couldn’t feel the water itself, only feel the sloshing, the movement, and the pressure as more and more of it filled in and his torso filled  _ out _ , because he didn’t have defined muscle there anymore, it was all bloating, expanding. He was going to be sick because it was too much, too fast and Zandar was just sitting there at his side, rubbing his growing belly and comforting him. That’s all the man could do, Cloud realised, was comfort him, because all of these tests were finding out why him. Why the  _ General _ had chosen Cloud when he was out of his mind, why the supplemental shot made him that way. 

        Cloud couldn’t help it, he felt drool pooling in his mouth and out the corner. The pressure inside, pushing outward, making his skin stretch, his  _ organs _ stretch, was too much and his mind was trying to reconcile the fact that the Professor needed to do this, he didn’t want to, he was trying to help him ease through it but things weren’t supposed to go  _ in _ that way. That was the biggest thing. Every day, every test, every time  _ General fucking Sephiroth _ lost his marbles and raped him, things weren’t supposed to  _ go _ there, but sometimes it felt like sparks, like fireworks inside. Right now there was a constant buzz of that feeling but just a little, just a steady pressure causing a steady stream of that feeling and it hurt. His stomach hurt so bad, it was huge. He couldn’t see it but he knew it, he’d look like he was pregnant, like he did after…. He wanted to close his legs. Cloud wanted to pull his knees together and try to stop it, not let anymore in, he’d have to hold what he had now but he couldn’t- it was- his stomach it hurt- and then the pressure stopped increasing because Zandar’s hand was gone, he’d turned it off but now his hand was blocking everything from coming out, and the table separated, the back half rising until his knees were higher than his chest and his back was so curved and taught. But the pressure was still there, still filling him and he couldn’t let it go because if he tried to relax he didn’t think the Professor’s hand would go away. It was putting so much pressure, it felt like a whole fist was at his opening keeping it sealed and if he relaxed even a little bit that seal would loosen and the fist would slip inside.

        Zandar’s other hand was back to his bell now, rubbing circles and massaging just above his crotch, at the bottom of his bulging stomach and it hurt but it helped because everything was cramping, and somehow that massage let the water deeper so it wasn’t all in one place. He still felt like he was going to be sick though.

        “I need you hold this Cloud, just for three seconds while I grab something. Don’t let it out.” Cloud would have laughed. Would have tried to say something if he could but as it was he only managed a few short, gasped moans. Zandar’s fist was easing out of him and he tried, he was trying so hard to clench down, to clench closed, despite the stinging, burning pain inside of him. True to his word though Zandar made it back just in time to thrust something into him, thick enough to seal his exit and long enough to take up all the room in his rectum because most of the water was seeping downwards into his colon. And the thing was huge, so it helped him hold it. He was supposed to hold it right? His head was starting to hurt.

        His entire abdomen was just, it was just bloated, it was moving, every time a muscle twitches it all juggled and muscles were twitching because the cramps were so intense. The table with his knees on it was moving down now, back to level so his head and chest were level with them and he tried desperately to keep breathing but he was panting now because it. Just. Hurt.

        He could hear the scientist behind him, rolling equipment out, feel the depression as something was set on the padded table behind him and then there was movement, the plug was moving, being twisted and he hoped it wasn’t the harness because he couldn’t hold this any longer, but the plug was still not letting anything out.

        When it finally stopped moving, Zandar came around his side and went back to rubbing circles, but it didn’t help anymore it just hurt because  _ any _ pressure hurt. He was almost relieved when the man stopped, when he felt support underneath his hips as he was lifted up, but then it wasn’t just support because there were straps, running just above his hip bones and pressing on the lowest part of his swollen abdomen. More straps now, under his chest in a cross, two parts coming across his clavicles and up around the shoulders, the other two over the  _ top _ of where his torso was expanding and around his side. More, he could feel more around his ankles and now they were lifted, heels pressing into his butt cheeks with his legs still separated, still exposing his hole where fluid was leaking out beside the plug much like it leaked out of his eyes now in a steady stream because yes, gaia damnit he was crying, it  _ hurt. _

        And then the tables lowered, out from underneath him and he was hanging, suspended in the lab room with something plugging his stomach too full and all of his weight on the straps holding his chest, his hips up, the straps on his hips digging into his distended belly and more liquid came out now, streaming out and he could hear it spraying behind him because there was so much pressure inside him but even that small amount, any amount, if he could get it ou-

        Cloud screamed.

        The plug had been ripped out and plunged back in before he even realised it and the pace did not slow, did not hesitate. The liquid inside him was rushing to exit before the plug thrust back in, back in, back in, in and out it was burning and tearing he was sure because it hurt and the floor beneath him was covered in yellow-brown tinted liquid and it just. Kept. Coming.

        The plug was stiff and unforgiving, and pushing him back and forth but there was nothing underneath him so he was swinging, and each time it came out all the way, after fluids rushed out it slammed back into him with bruising force that ripped a scream from him each time.

        Zander turned and left the room.

**oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo**

        Cloud… didn’t know how long he’d been there, swinging with the force of the thrusts. THe angle never changed, it was routine, continuous, never ending. Most of the fluid had left his body, dripping down to the floor but every now and then more would make its way to the exit and escape. Somewhere along the line Zandar had returned but refused to make eye contact. Cloud was moving too much o be able to stare at the man for long, but he begged it to stop, for the man to make it stop.  It did, if only for a few moments, and Cloud thought it was over. The plug remained inside of him but the tables came back up, supporting him, and the straps were removed, no longer digging into his skin. The restraints were back on before the straps came off though, and he was still in _that_ _position_ , on his knees with his ass in the air and chest on the table, steep curve in his back that was hurting his spine. It had been mostly straight and level when he was suspended in the straps but now it was back to this same position, always this.

        Then Zandar had gone and put something, he couldn’t see it, between his legs, forcing them apart. Another something between his knees, forcing them apart, and the back table was raised a little more so his spine was bent even more severely. All he’d gotten for his plees of release was a hand stroking his hair softly, calmingly, before the machine was back on and once more, the Professor left the room, left him alone, and Cloud lost sense of time, unable to move save for rocking back and forth in time with the piston behind him.

        The constant breach and motion numbed his mind, blurred his awareness, but not his consciousness. He couldn’t lose consciousness because of the abrupt re-entry and exit of the large plug behind him, only thinking that the scale of it felt all too familiar.

**oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo**

        Cloud wasn’t really conscious by the time Zandar stopped the machine. Wasn’t really aware of what happened around him as the plug was pulled out and something was sprayed inside his gaping hole, something that made it tingle. He couldn’t think or do anything when the plug was reinserted. He still felt it all, but he didn’t notice.

        The scientist held him for a long time, he remembered, sitting on the edge of the table and rocking Cloud back and forth in his lap, comforting, warm, telling him he did well, did better than expected. An endurance test he said, it was an endurance test. To see how long he could make it if Sephiroth decided to keep going one day instead of stopping, instead of leaving like he always did afterwards. Cloud could never remember him leaving. Zandar never left though, he was always here, explaining, trying to help, doing his best. The Professor never left and Cloud needed that, as he sat in the man’s lap curled up, leaning against his chest. They sat there for a long time, he realised towards the end, just sat and rocked as he listened to the tone of the scientist’s voice lulling him into safety, into feeling secure here in his arms.

        Eventually, he was carried to to the shower room and set in a tub that hadn’t been there before. He didn’t notice, didn’t help as the man scrubbed him down with something coarse, lifting an arm here, leg there, out of the hot comforting water of the tub. He was only vaguely aware of the temperature cooling, until it was cold and he began to shiver. The Professor took him away from that, too, and to a new room. It had lights over the middle, over another padded table. Staring up at the lights, his daze started to clear, but he didn’t mind so much when the IV went in, and things started to fade. His body was exhausted, completely, and it would take a while for his mind to catch up.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I swear there are reasons

        Hojo had left the little blond on the machine for approximately four and a half hours to see what state it left Cloud’s body in. With the upcoming supplemental injection, he planned to have the pair together longer than usual and needed to be certain the smaller body could handle such… rigorous activity.

        Despite the roughness of the testing, there was no physical damage.Unsurprisingly, the physical  _ exhaustion  _ had overwhelmed Cloud’s mental state for quite some time, which he observed holding the boy stable. He met with no resistance, and no compliance either, finding Cloud in much the same malleable state he’d been in after the first encounter.

        As Cloud’s awareness began to slowly creep back, he’d exfoliated the boy’s body and rinsed him with hypaclens, taking him straight to the operating room. The necessity of sleep had begun to show in the last few moments, aided by the anesthesia and sedatives in the IV. He set about securing the blond to the table, immobilising his head to prevent accidents like what killed the first assistant he’d attempted this. That had been an absolutely short-sighted mistake on Hojo’s part, but to be fair he’d gotten over-excited at the prospects of a success. The second assistant was alive and relatively healthy, even if he required routine interaction with the Kalm Fang in his labs. It was the principal, not the details.

        He took is time, carefully injecting a slow release form of mako based chemicals into the pituitary gland, up through the underside of Cloud’s upper lip. It would affect the hormone production linked to hunger, thirst, behavioural and emotional attachments. Provided it worked, Cloud’s brain chemistry would become reliant on the associated chemical formula, in companion with the DNA he implanted. 

        The mako would work it’s way to the hypothalamus and instigate the neural triggers necessary for the modified hormones to be released, and the hormones would ensure his body knew what it needed. It was genius. Truly genius. Minimally scarring, massively effective, and permanent because the mako would bind the workings of the process into Cloud’s own DNA. The boy would need supplemental additions until it stabilised, but the first modification was essentially complete. Now he need only wait and observe the outcome.

**oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo**

        In the meantime, as he waited for Cloud to recover, he embarked on the process of cleaning the blond up. Body hair was only a sanitary issue, a trap for micro debris. Complete laser hair removal and off that came, leaving only eyebrows and the hair on his head. He trimmed the fingernails and toenails, removing excess cuticle and applying a clear coat of strengthening gel. The moisturiser he spread everywhere, soothing the skin after being lasered, working it into the edges around fingernails to keep the skin from forming hangnails. It wouldn’t look good to have such soft, delicate fingers covered in the damn things. 

        At the very end of his exploits, he went and returned with the harness, attaching it and screwing the base of the molded plug onto it, wedging it between Cloud’s buttux. He’d rather something that didn’t chafe and make the skin so reddened, but anything softer he worried Cloud would find a way out of. The metal fingerprint operated straps remained the better option.

        Satisfied with his work for the day, he carried the light blond to the two floor private elevator, and set him into the mock apartment.  _ Almost _ identical to the General’s real apartment, with some minor changes and additions to make his work easier. Cloud would have a day or two to adjust before anything of note happened. They would talk about it more in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Medical knowledge is all bullshit, I just watch Grey's Anatomy.


	34. Chapter 34

        True to Hojo’s word, they did talk more about the situation. Or rather, he talked through the intercom. Cloud was notably upset with him after the copulation endurance test. And the fact that the new plug was a mold of Sephiroth’s phallus, he hadn’t liked that when Hojo went down to let him defecate. Cloud wasn’t aggressive, but he upset enough that Hojo would rather not associate those feelings with his own face. He’d become rather  _ attached _ to the blond, after all. Cloud was a near perfect specimen at this point, an appropriate match for the General, but in addition to that he was excellent company.

        Despite his complaints however, the blond was complying with his demands of taking what he’d said were daily vitamins to stabilise his abrupt change in mako levels. They did that too of course, but it wasn’t their primary function. He was waiting to see if the procedure took full effect  _ after _ the next encounter with Sephiroth. Which, he reminded himself, he ought to be preparing for. It had been just about a month since the last supplemental shot after all.

        Two days had passed, and he’d observed Cloud settling into the apartment, only interfering to release the harness twice a day for excretion. The boy had never had much chance to look at his surroundings in the real version at the top of the tower, so panic at the environment hadn’t set in yet. Then again, Cloud never really panicked. His reaction to shock was more on the temporarily selectively mute side of things, with minor catatonia. At the moment the blond was in the kitchen, cooking himself a small breakfast. Hojo likely would not be able to share meals with the boy for a few days to ensure proper eating habits, but Cloud would be receiving alternate nutrition soon anyway. He went about his business in the lab to allow him time to eat.

**oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo**

        After an hour or so had passed, Hojo returned to the monitors to locate Cloud before heading down into the apartment. He was reading again, much to Hojo’s delight, and sitting on the replica of Sephiroth’s black leather couch with a cup of tea. It nearly spilled when the elevator doors opened for him, but the blond managed to save it.

        “I’m removing the harness,” he gestured, waiting for Cloud to set his cup down on the coffee table and stand up. He did so, turing to face away without being asked. Hojo set to activating the thumbprint bars and untwisting it once more. “You’ll have the weekend free of it, just keep on with the vitamins as consistently as you can,” he put the dildo into a prepared sample bag to take with him for sterilization.

        “Book?” Cloud asked from behind him as he made his way to the elevators. Truthfully he’d forgotten to bring a new one this morning, considering the weekend plans.

        “You’ve not finished the last one yet,” was all he offered as he spun and watched Cloud through the closing elevator doors. By the time they opened again and he made his way back to the exam room, Sephiroth was sitting impatiently in the chair.

        Smiling to himself, Hojo set to work with the routine lab work until, just as he finished, he injected the supplemental shot. For this time, which he hoped would be the last, he still added the aphrodisiac alongside the new imbalancer, pushing the man into the elevator and sending it down as soon his awareness began to slip.

        Turning to the video feeds, Hojo couldn’t contain his anticipation towards observing the imbalancer in action and running Cloud’s labs at the end. It was, after all, a four day weekend.


	35. Chapter 35

        His awareness was foggy for a moment, keen senses blurred as something slid open in front of him to reveal a deeper space, but then they sharpened, heightened by familiarity of his nest. Home. 

        His rutt was again a pressing urge, pressing him forward to claim, to dominate, and there was mate covered up in nesting material. He frowned. That wasn’t proper. Mate shouldn’t be covered. He remembered from last time however, that his absences were long and that Mate was upset with him because of it. He had to rectify the situation immediately.

        It came on fast, and just like it he moved swiftly to capture his wide eyed Mate in his arms, pausing only to rip the large covering away. He himself was already bare, and he shredded the offending thing as he removed it, closing in to grab and spread Mate’s lower limbs. He paused, momentarily entrapped in the sight of Mate’s new grooming practices, smooth and bare. He appreciated the effort in revealing more soft expanses of skin for him to ravish

        He recoiled immediately however a limb shot out to strike him. Growling in frustration over having to assert himself over his much smaller love  _ again _ , he yanked soft fur and pulled until Mate was on the ground, kicking the small structure next to them away to make space as he straddled the young one. Hot liquid tumbled out of something, splashing onto them and making his mate hiss. Another limb came up to swipe at him again, distracting him. Unruly. Whatever was causing his long absences, he needed to set it aside until Mate was properly conditioned. This was not acceptable after 3 breedings. For now, he set about kneeling between the smaller form’s legs, kneeing them wider and pulling his rear up onto his thighs for a better angle, then pinning his upper arms to the ground by hand.

        Mate was bucking wildly now, starting to yowl. He, too, was distressed at how long it was taking them to get started, and, snapping his hips a few times until his member gained purchase and slipped in, growled loudly in approval as his rutt overtook him, leaning over his chosen to press down with each rampant thrust, bending Mate in half. Tightness encased him gloriously, heating his member from the outside as his own blood and lifeforce heated it from within him, a sensual combining of the hotness brought on from joining, making him pant with the exertion.

        The friction surrounding him gripped tightly, wanting to hold him in, sending jolts of excitement up through his abdomen, expanding his excitement to stretch the walls of Mate’s insides. With each pounding inward, downward, he forced breath from his chosen, so crushing was the angle. Mate was flushed and bruising beneath the onslaught of once more being spread by his affections, thrashing and bucking enthusiastically. Loins aching, inner thigh muscles tensed and strumming with the ferocity of his movements, the blaze in his core condensed lower, tighter and magnified in its intensity. With increased fervor as the force of the impending ejaculation strained him, he lost all sense of rhythm to the fierce throb in his member, in his mind, battering with near violence against the erotic sight below him, lithe limbs crushed in compassion and rocking against the ground. Lurching forward to embed himself, crowding tender walls and sinking deeply inside, the final glimpse of Mate’s eyes brimming with earnest emotions immersed him in the intimacy, unraveling all reservations as the torrent of arousal assailed him, seed bursting forth to saturate his cherished love. The sharp ferocity of the carnal embrace left him gasping from the exertion, the heartfelt reunion ritualised by copulation.

        The moment’s sensual energy however, passed swiftly as he felt the pressure return to stab inside him, ramming into him with a forcefulness he echoed as he once more resumed palpitating the rhythm of their shared, raging fanaticism. Arms releasing the delicate wrists, his fingers grasped prized globes to hold them apart, allowing his excitement to plummet even one inch deeper while pitching forward, submerging within his own load. He felt scratches down his back as Mate was filled with the brunt of his passions, the scent of iron and mako from his blood as he pierced the torrid entrance, sensed the thickening of his amplified extremity. 

        His mate graced him with a wave of sensations, insides contorting around him, renewing his fervor and compelling him to administer in plenitude until it permeated every perspiring cell, flooded his blond, to inundate him with his sperm. Thoughts of loading his abdomen in excess until it stretched and broadened his core, until it was swollen and protruding to overhang his pelvis, fertilizing his Mate. The exhilaration of inflating him, proliferating inside to fatten and distort spurred on his concentration on the weightiness behind his momentum, impetus enforcing his repeated impalement of the smaller body, and before long the stream surged forth in abundance yet again, a surplus of thick fluid penetrating, infiltrating the deep reaches of his chosen to congregate with the first infusion. Instinct demanded he continued to press, to plunge inside with enough impact to shove the product of their breeding further, to bolster its intrusion, prolonging the moment, and so he did until at last its cultivation concluded, leaving both breathlessly lost in affection.

        Prodding the furthest reaches inside, he stilled to allow them to catch air, pressing spindly legs wide to the side to wrap them around his waist, letting go to run his hands down pale sides, thumbing over the pink buds on either side of the heaving chest beneath him. Gone was the defiant streak, the fleeting vehemence of earlier as Mate lay restricted on the floor. His skin was glowing with the potency of stimulation, the developing bump in the lower abdomen waiting still to be developed into a proper protrusion. 

        Before that, however, in the brief interlude before heightened mating instincts crept forward again, he had the sense to move to a more favourable location and position. Just in time to forcefully thrust within the restricted confines, mounting Mate with unrestrained vigor as his rut engulfed him once more.

 

        On impulse, he tightened his grip as he awoke, forcing a small form against his side. Mate was tucked beneath his chin, small back to his own bare chest and still blissfully stretched around his aching, attentive cock. Experimentally, he gave a sensual roll to his hips and was rewarded with a soft, content murmur from the blond. Long into the night they had strengthened their bond, he recalled, sliding hands around to feel for the bulge at Mate’s front, pleased by the ballooned shape he found there. Mate was positively stuffed, gorged on his copious loads. His gut was soft and rounded, seed coagulating inside

        The urge to fornicate probed the back of his mind once more, lingering traces of his rut, and he indulged, heaving gently upwards inside the heated entrance. His own fluids sneaking out as lubricant, he lifted them and pressed Mate’s chest down into the mattress for better access, admiring the subtle curves in the young figure as he continuously rolled his hips, leaning over to press against the small back once more as his arms wrapped around the enlarged bulge underneath. Having slept, Mate was adjusted by now and could take more in, he thought, humping harder as the blond began to wake fully.


	36. Chapter 36

        Hojo could not have been more pleased about the outcome at the moment. The monitors showed the pair of subjects sleeping, Sephiroth spooned behind Cloud in the large bed with his arms wrapped around the blond.

        Like the other instances, the General had remained inside throughout the night, effectively plugging his mako-laced semen inside Cloud’s lower intestinal tract, and Cloud was significantly distended. It made him excited to get the lab results at the end of it all, to ensure the first modification took hold. But he wanted to ensure successful initiation, and to do that he wanted to extend this session as long as possible. He had three more full days to observe, and he intended to make the most of them.

        Entering the code sequence for the control panel, he hit confirm and flipped the switch that would turn on the ventilation system to the mock apartment, watching as the indicators signaled the release. He’d decided rather than try to manually inject Sephiroth with the imbalancer each time it wore out, it was far simpler to have a constant dose introduced through the airflow, an inhalant version. The only thing he  _ hadn’t  _ accounted for, was Cloud’s reaction to the substance, and he scolded himself for the lack of foresight.

        For now, he settled in to observe as Sephiroth stirred, tightening his grip on the blond and undulating his hips, notepad and pen in hand. So far the only note had been the clear disapproval of Cloud’s blanket last night, which now lay shredded to pieces on the living room floor, but surely if there were mating instincts, there were other behavioural instincts as well that ought to be recorded.

        When Cloud’s eyes snapped open, first wide in shock and then drooping in a haze, he chuckled and wondered what instincts the imbalancer would give the blond if he was already starting in a submissive position.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **This fic is only getting more ridiculous, sorry.**

        Cloud woke slowly, mind groggily processing what he could remember of the previous night. His eyes snapped open though, as he was turned face down into the mattress and rutted into with slow, sensual thrusts. It took a few moments longer to realise no, he hadn’t needed prep because he’d woken up with it inside of him. And then it all came back, sharp flashes of memory. A shredded blanket. The General. Rape, again, his stomach too full, again. The mere thought immediately brought the ache in his abdomen to the forefront of his mind as he realised what it meant.

        He was still full.

        It was still inside.

        It was  _ moving. _

        The rational part of his mind was saying he should be alarmed, that this was wrong. This was rape. He was being raped again.

        But a new part of his mind warred with those thoughts, considered this normal, considered this good. Something was clouding his thoughts and the realisation that  _ it didn’t hurt _ was bolstering that new part, that voice. There was something in the air,  _ Sephiroth’s _ overpowering scent, that forced the rational part of his mind to recede because this was his Mate, and he was safe. Everything ached, and he was really sore, but it didn’t hurt.

        Still, he couldn’t take any more inside, so he did the only thing he could, and snapped his head upwards, smashing into the pointed chin above him.

        The response was immediate, all thrusting stopped. A hand left his stomach and yanked his hair to one side, exposing his neck, and then Sephiroth was  _ biting him _ , the same spot that had healed not even a week ago, blood starting to leak out of the juncture where teeth punctured skin and Cloud thrashed as hard as he could. When that failed to dislodge the mouth he tried desperately to get a hand up behind him, near his neck, to pull at something, scratch something, anything. The hand otherwise flailed wildy but for a moment he felt a fingernail connect, and then the mouth let go, the member roughly withdrew from inside him, all contact with the other lost with a sharp inhale from behind.

        Cloud scrambled madly to get up, to cover himself, move away because his stomach was cramping, doing his best to ignore the sudden, aching emptiness inside as fluid started slipping out of him as he stood, spilling onto the floor. He barely made it to the bathroom door before hands yanked him back. He wanted to scream in frustration at not being able to do what he  _ wanted _ , which was to let some of the awful pressure inside of him out, flush it away, rinse it off, but he realised he hadn’t needed to get to the toilet or the tub for that. It was pooling out even as he was yanked back to the bed, gushing as his stomach was pressed against the mattress until his hips were lifted, and then it stopped because something was pushing in, sliding smoothly inside to block everything.

        Cloud wanted to cry, tears pooled in his eyes, but he was conflicted, so conflicted. He knew this was his Alpha, his Mate, but he didn’t want to be more full because it  _ hurt _ , but he also knew Alpha would be mad at his rejection, his disobedience. He tried not to cry as the sloshing in his gut intensified with each forceful snap of the General’s hips, tried not to think about the fierceness in invasion, the violence he felt acutely because Mate was mad. 

        As the thick member solidified and pulled out completely, he tensed, unprepared for the rigid reinsertion breaching his muscles. Pitching forward into the edge of the bed electricity sparked in his brain, pleasure shooting through every limb as Mate plundered his opening, brushing against that small something that made him lose control, made him give himself entirely to mate because he was  _ owned, _ he  _ belonged _ to mate, and part of him  _ thrived _ on strengthening their bond fulfilling his role and being bred. The ache in his abdomen increased with the pressure on his stomach, his body unable to contain it all and spraying seed out around Alpha. Mate was  _ pummeling _ his insides with stimulation, causing him to clench uncontrollably and then a hand slipped beneath him, tightly grasping his own member and jerking in time with his thrusts to dominate him in every sense of the word because this was his Alpha.

        Feeling the member augment inside him, expanding ever so slightly larger, thicker in its final moments, he gripped down and felt the walls of his abdomen twinge in both his terror and expectancy of being stretched further, bloated as sperm flourished in his enlarged belly, germinating what was left from last night. He couldn’t produce a coherent sound as he was filled, again and again, returning his stomach to its earlier size and beyond to account for what was lost.

        Cloud wasn’t sure how long it went on for. It didn’t take long to lose consciousness.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **This is ridiculous. I can't believe I'm writing this.**

        For the third morning, Hojo observed his two specimen interact in their peculiarly domestic way. It had been a most interesting, productive weekend, and he had only half the day left before he had to flush the imbalancer out of the General’s system and return him to the world outside the labs. It had taken some rather… violent events, for things to settle as they had, Cloud’s imbalanced state having to learn what it was allowed. It was truly fascinating.

        Over the last two days, the encounters had grown progressively shorter. He contributed it to the fact the aphrodisiac was no longer in play, but any concerns he’d had that the modifications wouldn’t have enough of a flood to start the process had long since been abandoned. Sephiroth had seen to that.

        They appeared to communicate through grunts and growls, moving about separately for the most part unless the General desired to infuse another load of semen. He did so often, very frequently. In fact, any time he entered the room Cloud was in, he added at minimum one release. To avoid the rough handling he’d experienced the first day, including what Hojo was shocked to note was a  _ broken leg _ , Cloud had adopted the habit of immediately dropping into position when Sephiroth entered the room. On his knees, chest to the floor, ass in the air. This seemed to please Sephiroth greatly. 

        If so much as a single drop escaped however, he’d spend another hour rutting into the blond. It seemed to be some form of both punishment and reward simultaneously, the nights no less exhausting, and the blond had taken to remaining in position for a few hours in fear of losing any. Hojo was appreciative of the newly formed habit as it allowed the boy’s colon to absorb more of Sephiroth’s mako and genetic information. It helped that Cloud had spent much of the weekend so distended he appeared heavily pregnant.

        Sephiroth seemed to have instilled several other rules to mate behaviour, as the days went on. Cloud was  _ never _ allowed to walk upright, crawling instead on all fours. He was only allowed eye contact during copulation. He’d been punished for getting himself food, too. Thrown to the floor and fucked in the face for another three hours, jaw held open with enough force he suspected it was cracked. Cloud had thrown much of it up, but that resulted only in more being forced down. That set off a new routine of being made to swallow a load before any food was consumed, and food was  _ provided _ for him, he was  _ not _ to get his own. The semen would provide nutrients enough, he supposed. After all, the first modification had been to ensure constant specimen production and what better way than to alter Cloud’s body to  _ require _ the substance. He was still working on the second modification that would allow the blond to actually conceive and carry.

        The end result of it all was that Cloud was  _ covered _ in bruises from breeding, and before they had a chance to heal, more would be made overtop from where Sephiroth held him down, or thrust too hard. The imbalancer, at the very least, had allowed Cloud to enjoy the gentler moments of intercourse.

        Now, towards the end of the final day, Hojo was determined to test for territorial issues. He’d sent an unsuspecting lab assistant from the upper floors into the mock apartment elevator, and was watching on the monitors as the man warily stepped out, spinning in surprise as the doors clanged shut behind him and the elevator came back up. Provided the man survived, he would work on the second modification procedure. He’d run out of live ones to practice on.

        At the moment, Cloud was on the living room floor being violently, repeatedly impaled. He wasn’t sure if it was a punishment or Sephiroth simply deciding to fuck, but they were entirely too engrossed in themselves to pay much attention to the assistant. The blond was nearly bent in half, face to face as the General took him, and he’d turned the speakers off shortly after day 1 so he wouldn’t hear the mixed noises coming from the pair.

        The assistant took small, hesitant steps around the apartment, gradually getting closer as he’d instructed. The man made it not ten feet away when Sephiroth, eyes blazing, snapped his attention to  _ growl  _ at the man despite continuing to undulate forcefully inside the blond. 

        The analytical state lasted only a moment before, after an obvious release, he pulled out, maintaining eye contact with the assistant, and proceeded to urinate first  _ into _ Cloud’s gaping rectum until it pooled and spilled on the floor, then  _ over _ him as the General straddled him and walked on his knees up to the blond’s face, forcing his penis down the blond’s throat while he continued urinating _.  _ This, he assumed, had to be some primitive form of marking Cloud as his property, Hojo wrote down. Cloud was incredibly docile at this point, doing nothing to upset his General. The imbalances had encouraged a submissive nature to take over the blond.

        Deciding, reluctantly, that his observations were concluded for the weekend, he called the assistant back to the elevator and flooded the false apartment with Sephiroth-strength sleeping gas. After having the Turks return the General to his real apartment, he set about running the labs for Cloud’s new nutritional intake, eager to document the progress.


	39. Chapter 39

        After four months of no contact, Zack had finally resolved to ask the Generals about Lemon Drop’s sudden transfer. It wasn’t like they’d been  _ besties, _ but he’d built enough trust to at least have gotten a letter by now as Cloud surely would have told him. 

        “Hey Geal!” he shouted entering Sephiroth’s apartment, knowing the other Firsts would be here for breakfast. “I need you look the transfer paperwork for a buddy of mine. He’s been gone four months without a word and it seems kinda fishy to-” he cut himself off as concern for Sephiroth struck him. He’d rounded the corner to the sight of Angeal and Gen carefully rousing the third man from his fancy leather couch

        “Seph, you look like shit!” he swore, noting oily hair, deep bags under emerald eyes and a general aura of exhaustion surrounding the man. Angeal was currently berating him for presumably skipping out on meals and working over the weekend, but the General was shaking his head, pressing a palm to his forehead and closing his eyes.

        “The commentary is not appreciated, Zackary. Angeal, I had not realised it was Tuesday already. I will be up in a moment,” he was pressing a palm to his forehead. Zack moved grab a glass of water to quell what he assumed was a nasty headache. Genesis took the opportunity to cut in.

        “What do you mean  _ didn’t realise? _ What could have possibly made  _ you _ lose track of time?” the auburn earned a glare for his tone.

        “Last I  _ recall, _ it was Friday. I had an  _ appointment _ scheduled,” he snapped irritably as Zack offered the glass and he took it.

        He didn’t realise  _ days _ had passed, and none of them had thought to stop by over the weekend. Zack could have put Highwind to shame with the curses running through his head at the moment.

        “ _ Seph, _ why didn’t you  _ tell us _ you had a lab appointment? I could have gone with you, I had nothing on my schedule-”

        “And I gladly would have lit a Firaga under Hojo’s deranged ass. Now he’s had you the whole weekend and done goddess knows what.”

        “He’s right Sephiroth, I think it’s best you stay home today,” Angeal pushed his shoulders back down as the man tried to rise from the couch. “Stay put, I’ll be right back with breakfast.” 

        As Angeal walked off to the kitchen, Sephiroth turned to him, thanking him for the glass as Genesis began checking the visible portions of him for lingering injuries, demanding he catalogue anything of note.

        Save for exhaustion, and severe tenderness in…. certain locations he had gestured vaguely at, the General seemed fine. Zack let out a sigh of relief, putting concerns for Spikey on the back-burner for now. The back of his mind was agitated at the thought of doing so  _again,_ but Seph came first.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi oi. Know it's been a while. No excuses yo.  
> Next couple of chapters are more plot based 'cause I can only write "Seph fucks Cloud" so many different ways before it starts to repeat.
> 
> Posting chap 41 right after this.  
>  **;)**

Despite the concerns over his recent  _ extended _ lab visit, nothing seemed to come of it and Sephiroth carried on as normal. As far as the company was concerned, he was functional and that was the most important.

His dreams however, had only become progressively detailed. The new additions featured soft, pastel platinum like sunlight giving snow a golden glow, or pale unblemished cream that he could imagine -- almost  _ remember _ \-- feeling delicate like velvet. The most unmitigated and pure colour was a blazing, vivid mix of sapphire and turquoise with a light like candles behind it, producing the most hypnotic and mesmerising glow.

The touch and texture of the dreams in combination with new awareness of his partner’s colouring only increased the frequency of them, and it wasn’t long before he began to compile an image in his mind to ponder during the day. Sephiroth wasn’t one to fantasize in most cases but with dreams so realistic he wondered how they weren’t memories his subconscious had created so striking a profile before he realised he was thinking it.

Dreams so lucidly realistic of him  _ breeding _ a platinum haired, ocean eyed boy, and it was certainly a male, of pumping him full and watching the belly on such a lithe figure begin to expand--

Sephiroth jolts into awareness with an honest shout of frustration, taking in the stifling office where his daydream had overtaken him in boredom of signing papers. He only sighs at the absurdity of his lacking productivity, and of the notion of filling someone with a large enough quantity to distend their midsection so much. Even for SOLDIERs who bragged over such things in the halls, it seemed impossible to produce a sufficient amount.

Knowing he would fail to complete any work by staying in his office, he shrugs his coat off the back of his leather chair and onto his shoulders as he stands, making way to the elevators. For now, at least, he would retreat to his quarters.


	41. Chapter 41

Hojo couldn’t be more pleased. With the results, with himself for obtaining them. With Cloud, despite the child’s newfound reluctance. As intriguing as the boy’s mental capacity to process trauma was, Hojo rarely concerned himself with psychology. The important thing was Cloud maintaining his submissive nature, made all the easier by frequently administering an injection of the imbalancer. 

Not only was he pliable and docile, his mako levels had eclipsed that of the average SOLDIER First Class and continued to rise as his body processed the last dregs of mako.

He also noted, and documented with enthusiasm, the blond’s growing resistance to food consumption in large amounts. Cloud had never been a particularly heavy eater, but the blood work was coming back showing no signs of nutrient deficiency despite the reduced intake. Hojo could only attribute that to the first phase of modifications being a success in that Cloud’s body now viewed and relied upon Sephiroth’s genetically laced mako deposits as a primary source of energy and function. Considering mako itself is the purest known form of energy, it seemed a logical conclusion.

In an effort to determine the extent of the DNA binding process, he had slipped a minimal dosage of mako into three meals a few days ago. It resulted in symptoms paralleling food poisoning, indicating the presence of matching DNA to what he fused and implanted DNA it Cloud’s brain  _ is,  _ in fact, required for the process to work. Cloud wouldn’t survive on mako treatments alone and would be forced to instigate mating to maintain his health and sanity.

At this point, given the results of the territorial testing with the last lab assistant, he’d resigned to leaving Cloud in the apartment. Hojo couldn’t quite recall what he said, but in the blond’s disturbed state of distress and confusion he’d reasoned his way through Cloud willingly keeping the replica plug in without the harness. Something along the lines of Sephiroth’s unrestricted access to the floor and the lack of preparation involved when he visits.

There were also no complaints over taking what Hojo told him was an extra vitamin pill, which in fact was the final stabiliser to cement the first modification. It’s permanence was important to the study, after all. 

He worried minutely over such impassive and vacant compliance, but considering Sephiroth had taken the blond four times already, only the last of which was moderately consenting if only under chemical influence, it accounted for the psychological trauma.

Glancing at the security feeds, he frowns to see Cloud curled up in the same corner of the kitchen, on the solid floor, but refrains from using the intercom. It seemed to be his default spot when alone despite the comfort of a bed not one room away, with a single blanket folded over him. Occasionally Cloud grabbed a book and sat on the sofa, or cooked himself a small meal with prompting and sat at the table, but at the end of the day he would always be found curled up asleep on the floor.

Not tomorrow night though. It had been about a month, after all, and he was glad to have Sephiroth in the labs tomorrow morning. Cloud’s blood work had finally begun showing signs of withdrawal from the dependency on Sephiroth’s seminal fluid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are probly hating me for the long break lol.   
> I lit have the entire plot for this and jus haven't fleshed it out.
> 
> ~R


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Oooh and ahhh in the presence of my return from the dead. I am alive and have written another chapter.)))  
> Bit of a time skip.

 

        The first thing he hears are screams. A dream of searing,  _ piercing _ blue filled eyes, small straight nose with a slight bump at the tip. His hand, lifting a refined chin to force the face towards him once more, seeing confusion and hatred and  _ pleasure _ there, he loves that look. That anger swirling inside his lover.

        He experiences the toe-curling, gut clenching thought of how hot it is to  _ breed _ the younger male, see his stomach swell with cum, to hear him  _ screaming _ in agony and bliss, screeching and shouting,  _ wailing _ as their hips collide over and over, hard enough to bruise. His blond is crying, gently, resistance lost, thought out of pain or desire for release he cannot tell.

        He had been so pleased with his mate’s behaviour, willing, offering, assuming his favourite position the instant he swept into the room. When they finish, he withdraws from his mate to urinate over the entrance, drenching and cleansing, confirming his mark, his scent upon the tiny figure curling into him inside the nest of bedding materials.

        Plunging in one last time if only to draw the stifled gasp from his small, beautiful, strong mate at the abrasive motion before settling, stilling. Firmly and snugly plugged for the remainder of the night.

        Sephiroth considered, momentarily, speaking to Genesis about the concept of… “Kinks,” the idea discarded immediately.

        This time, he is not pleased. Mate shrinks from him, cowers, shivering. Mate has been made afraid of him, and he recalls their earlier encounters when his unexplained long absences caused such unruly behaviour.

        When he captures the small figure to reclaim it, re-mark as  _ his _ , belonging to  _ him, _ he wastes no time. Vivid, vivid sights of his small mate beneath him, the smell of sweat, of sex, of his fluids, permeating every surface in the room. His member half way in or half way out he can no longer tell at this pace but the sight and smell of  _ blood, _ of the iron, the tangy aftertaste left in his mouth. A change of positions, Mate breached lying on his back, holding himself above as he looks down, staring as each flash leaves him more and more satisfied, seeing the bulge in the blond’s belly expand, his seed commandeering space within.

        Then he isn’t inside, isn’t aching with the urge to plunge back into the gaping hot redness below because he’s- he’s urinating  _ into _ that hole, definitely not something he’d have considered himself to enjoy, but the undeniable smell of sulfur fills the air and his dream love’s mouth is open in a scream he cannot hear because his ears are filled with the boiled gurgling taking place inside, until he cannot hear because it is only flashes, and smells. Stilling images from the back of his mind, tingling touch sensations left in his fingertips and stiffened member. 

        At the next sight, this last sight, everything begins to crash around him. His arousal, his fatigue, his loosened grip all fading away because this… Not even his subconscious would do this to him, not any part. Not any part of him would ever wish Hojo’s torment on another, because there on his dream love’s pale hand is a tattoo. A single, Gothic number but reversed to mirror another. To mirror the number 1 tattooed on his own hand and he  _ knows.  _ Eyes slamming open in his own bed, in his own apartment, alone and cold, he  _ knows.  _

        What Genesis once told him echoes into his head, and he knows those screams were not his own.

        And suddenly, he has to find Zack.


	43. Chapter 43

        He wants to throw up. He feels like he’s going to throw up, feels awful and sick, but nothing comes back out.

        Hojo’s locked the harness on again, without protest because it’s become common at this point. He should be used to it, Cloud thinks, by now, that it’s- that _all of it_ is still _inside_. His saliva is pre-vomit, but nothing comes up.

        He never wants to eat any more, with his stomach so distended, but Hojo forces him to drink large shakes with powdered nutrients for a while. Gives him vitamins and trusts him to take them. Trusts Cloud to do everything and nothing _but_ what he’s told, and he does.

        He feels empty without something inside. He hates it, hates himself for it, but stays plugged all the time now because it’s just easier. Simpler than fighting with his emotions. He’s always alone here except for Hojo and the _General_ anyway. It’s easier to do what his instincts are telling him compared to what his mind is thinking about. Easier just to comply, to submit. Easier to just eat the vitamins.

        Cloud has lived in the basement apartment, eating minimally but enough Hojo won’t force feed him. Much. There is no way to keep track of time except the General’s visits at the end of each month. Or so Hojo old him. Meaning he’s been there 4 months. It’s okay. No one would look for him.

        Maybe Zack would. But they weren’t really that close. They barely know each other. A large part of him is disgusted he even thinks about someone other than-- He knows it’s messed up. Zack had been the closest thing to a brother he’d ever had, a feeling that arrived as quickly as Zack had in his life, but they still barely knew each other. He couldn’t tarnish his memories of Zack by wondering why he hadn’t looked for him, hadn’t found him. So he repeats to himself, in his mind, sometimes out loud, they weren’t that close. If they barely know each other, Zack has no reason to wonder where Cloud is. It’s better this way.

        Four months, and Cloud’s first modification had finally stabilised. Hojo had said as much at the last check-in. As if it were casual conversation while the man recorded his weight, his height, his mako levels. Enthusiastic he could begin the second phase of modifications after the next _session._ Because his repeated rape had been relabeled. It wasn’t rape if the company owned his body. Wasn’t rape, but it _was._ And yet, Cloud could never complain. It was too far beyond that. Somewhere in his mind, a small rational part of him, rebelled at every such thought, every occurrence, every test. But instinct, the core of his body, in response, demanded more.

        Now, left in the apartment, he removes the plug. He doesn’t self prep, not when it doesn’t make a difference. Hojo always mentions when the General is due to visit, but it makes no difference with the rate he heals now, so he doesn’t bother. Not after last time. Not when he’d woken up with a backwards 1 tattooed on his hand.

        The General had been enraged, and Cloud’s own instincts told him rightfully so. That he had let another leave a _permanent_ mark on his skin, and his…. His  _possessor_ was angered by it.

        That time, it didn’t matter. It hurt regardless of preparation. It was ruthless, breath stolen so harshly he couldn’t draw it again and nearly, so nearly he _wished_ it had happened, he almost passed out when he received the scar now on his neck, just above the right shoulder. A scar that, by all accounts, he never should have developed.

        Hojo later hypothesized something in the General’s saliva had damaged the surrounding cells long enough to prevent the new tissue from replacing the damaged.

        That small, last part of his own mind lives in a constant state of confinement, isolation, terror, and abuse. Repeatedly raped and _held_ that way until the veritable _buckets_ of semen inside him distend his stomach to the point he looks pregnant are absorbed completely through his own organs.

        The rest of his consciousness, his body, remains content, dependent, submissive. Filled with adoration for his possessor, among other things. More each time, every day, Cloud can feel himself slipping away, his instincts demanding he submit, let them take over forever, spreading his legs for…. For his _alpha._

        His dominant, his _owner,_ his Alpha. Who will take care of him. Who he _belongs_ to.

        And he wonders if this is his life now.

        Broken, and relaxed only in the presence of the one that broke him.


	44. Chapter 44

      Sephiroth stumbled into the apartment, through Zack’s door now hanging on one hinge, mind numbed and jumbled as he asked for more information about Cloud. Zack’s  _ friend, _ Cloud, the strangely transferred Cadet. He’d only been given small descriptions,  _ tiny chocobo, petite cadet, spiky hair  _ like Zack’s own but now he demands a photo, not caring that he has never before used  _ The General _ tone of voice with Zack and disregarding the minute flinch he observes in the corner of his eye as he stares in agony at the photo handed to him, attention glued to it, and all he can do is scream inside his head.

      Because there, right there staring hopefully into the camera angle is his  _ 15 year old _ walking dream and suddenly the truth is there, has been there all along.

      He falls to his knees, hands clasped to his head with the photo crumpled against a temple in one palm. He barely registers Zack’s panicked pacing behind him, or the swift open and close of the broken hinges when he leaves

      He doesn’t-  _ can’t _ respond to external stimuli for a time, too intent on the internal war being waged over the onslaught of foreign- _ familiar- _ feelings, brought about by the revelations of the morning. The passion felt so intensely for whom he believed to be a dream, and the dread and self-disgust at what he might have done to someone he loves  _ in real life. _ Except,  _ they’ve never met before _ . 

      It’s only when Angeal and Genesis make their presence known, with red leather boots in front of him where he stares at the floor, that he is able to look up, into the faces of his friends. Up, to wonder what they will think of him when all is laid bare. That even now, even though he acknowledges his part in  _ raping _ Cloud Strife, he desires him moreso.

      Their voices are gurgled, warbled, as though he’s underwater, and so their questions go unanswered. He only asks his own, barely managing to make out their responses.

      He is aware at some point he asks how long, since what point does Zack believe Cloud Strife went missing. It’s jumbled in with fragmented sentences that he  _ doesn’t know why, _ that he  _ can’t understand, the dreams, such vividly clarid dreams.  _ Another question in the same timeframe, had the Cadet ever had a tattoo.

      The silence before Zack answers is near deafening.

      No tattoo. Mysteriously transferred. The same day as his lockdown so many weeks ago.

      He can only turn to stare at Genesis, the auburn drawing back as partial realisation dawns.

      Then to Zackary, one of the few people close to him.

      “I am sorry. I am so, terrible sorry Zackary,” he manages to string together, staying just long enough to say it.

      Sephiroth spins, fleeing the apartment.


End file.
